Wishful Thinking of Hope
by Dungeon Starlight
Summary: What if your deepest desire will be given a chance to come true? And what's the price? But will the opposing force get there first?Will Takeru be able to protect the people he love from a new evil? R&R pls. thnx! *Chap. 9 is up and ABSOLUTELY Takari*
1. Chapter One

**A/N: OK folks. This is my first fanfic. Please be easy on me. This story is a Takari. If you don't like Takari, then get out of here or you'll regret it! Please R&R. Thank you! Enjoy**

**Wishful Thinking of Hope **

**DarkStrider******

**Rating: PG-13**

**Chapter One: If Wishes Come True, Then I Want You**

Takeru Takaishi stared outside his bedroom window to the starry night sky outside. The stars were woven in all directons making it somewhat a romantic view.

Takeru sighed. He dreamed of nothing more than spending some time with his best friend Hikari Yagami, gazing at the stars. Yet there was one thing he couldn't understand.

Why is it every time I speak of her name, when I think of her smile, her voice, her face somehow made me…feel different?

I don't know if it's a crush or love? What is it?

Takeru sighed in spite of himself. Swallowing hard, he went to bed. 

Maybe tomorrow, I'll be able to get my mind of some things. He thought.

Hikari Yagami patiently waited for her brother, Taichi, outside.

"Tai, how long am I supposed to wait?! We don't have all day!" she shouted.

"OK I'm coming! Geez, girls can be so impatient." Taichi grabbed his wallet before heading out. Hikari and him saw an interesting movie and decided to watch it because they have nothing else to do at home.  

Takeru finished his cereal and stepped outside. He headed to the cinemas. He wanted to watch the latest movie but he never expected to be alone. 

His elder brother, Yamato, is off with the band for practice, his father was at work and his mother is off to a meeting. "Look at the bright side; at least I'll only spend for myself." He whispered to himself.

The title of the movie is "Wishful Thinking of Love". The story is all about a simple man who loved a rich lady and the lady loved him back but the problem is, the lady's father, the duke of the land, wanted another man to marry his daughter. Distraught, he heard about the mystic wishing tree that can grant any wish and decided to find it. After many travels and battles, he had found the tree. The tree gave him three wishes through its fruit. 

His first wish was to come back home in a splendid home with treasures and gold. Then the second wish was to be wed to his beloved Lady.  He soon came to the Duke's palace to court his lady. The Duke, impressed by the young man and noticing how his child payed much attention to him, he ordered them to be wed. It was a splendid event. 

Then the couple distributed the gold and treasures to the poor. Then the last wish, which came in the ending, was to set his people free by wining the invasion he other man who was trying to win the lady had set upon the land. Alas, during the battle he fell and died. His wife, devastated by her loss, killed herself. But from her blood, came a child who was named "Wish" (A/N I know it's a weird name).

Takeru was astounded by the movie. But when the lights went back at the end of the movie, he was surprised to find out who his seatmate was…

"Hikari!" He gasped.

The brunette looked at him "Takeru!"

"Hey, Takeru, what brings you here?!" Taichi said.

"Isn't it obvious? To watch the movie!" Hikari rolled her eyes.

"Oops. Sorry about the stupid question." Taichi snorted.

"Uhm, I didn't expect you to be here, I mean beside me you know." Takeru blushed.

"Me too." Hikari's cheeks grew pink. Did he hear what I just said? She thought…

FLASHBACK

When the hero reached the tree and the wishing tree granted him three wishes Hikari whispered "If wishes come true, then I want Takeru to be with me."

She knew it from the start.

_Oh Takeru if you only knew,_

_If I could only tell…_

_I've fallen hopelessly in love with you…_

She knew she needed Takeru more than anything else. He was her hope and light. And her love and joy. He smiled at her in such a way that made her heart flutter and she was glad to have him.

_Takeru… I love you …_

"OK guys, anyone of you hungry?" Taichi asked, waking Hikari from her trance.

"Uh, I can have a burger." Takeru grinned.

"I don't I am…" Hikari was cut short by a growl from her stomach.

"Don't be shy. C'mon I'll treat you." Takeru grabbed Hikari's hand and raced out of the theater with Taichi following behind them.

"Takeru, I have my wallet with me. I can buy for myself!" Hikari protested, blushing furiously.

"I want to spend some money today you know so I'll treat you and Tai today. Got me?" Takeru smiled.

"OK." Hikari whispered.

**_If only wishes come true,_**

**_All I want is you,_**

**_To hold you in my arms, to kiss you soft lips,_**

**_To tell you how much you mean to me…_**

**_Aishteru…itsumademo…_**

****

****

**A/N: There, one chapter done. I think it'll take some time for chap. Two. R/R please. Thank you!**

Dictionary:

**Aishteru-I love you**

**Itsumademo- forever**

****


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Here I am with chapter two of my fic. I will update it soon ( I hope oh where's the bearer of hope when I need it?) so hold your horses OK. This is a Takari. A little Yama/Keru brotherly moments here (I just can't take it!). OK here's chapter (OOF) hey! This is my cat (Gereoff!). Here we go with Chapter 2. **

**Wishful Thinking of Hope **

**DarkStrider******

**Rating: PG-13**

**Chapter Two: **

**A Mysterious Voice-**

**The Call of Death**

Takeru, Hikari and Taichi ate at the new hamburger stand nearby the theaters. Hikari gazed at Takeru as he munched down his cheeseburger quietly unlike Taichi who obviously was devouring his way to finish the snack. She felt her heart flutter.

_My beloved, my darling, how I yearn for thee…_

_How I yearn for our lips to meet…_

_Into a passionate and hot kiss... that will last forever…forever_

"Oh great look at the time. I really need to go. Bye Hikari." Takeru stood up and was about to leave.

"Hey what about me?" Taichi frowned.

"Oops." Takeru went red. "Sorry, Bye Tai!"

"Geez as if you two are on a date here!" Taichi said mischievously. Hikari blushed with Takeru. "Tai!" they said.

"Oh look, you guys even spoke my name together. Now how about that?" Taichi teased. 

"I really must be going. Bye mi na!"

"Bye Tk!"

Takeru picked up the phone of his bedroom and started thinking. Who the heck am I gonna call today?

Suddenly Takeru had an idea and dialed on his phone, hoping that the person would say yes at his offer.

Yamato lay down the couch. His band practice came to an end at 5:30. 

His father phoned him telling that he had overtime and will be late so he had to eat dinner all by himself but he didn't feel any hunger pangs from his stomach. 

"I'm so bored! This is gonna be worse tomorrow! What am I supposed to do tomorrow?!" He shouted to himself. 

As if it was the answer to his question, the phone rang.

"Oh great who the hell could this be?" Yamato stood up.

Picking the phone up, he shouted "Hello! Hey hello!"

There was a short pause "Onisan?"

Oops. Yamato's voice softened. "Uh-sorry about that Takeru."

"What's wrong with you? Is there something going on?" Takeru said.

"No it's just that I'm quite frustrated." Yamato grinned, relieved that his brother called.

"Why?" Takeru inquired.

"Oh it's just because I'm SO bored today and tomorrow." Yamato sighed.

"Great, then that must mean you're not going anywhere tomorrow?" Takeru gasped, thinking that this was some miracle.

"None. Why?" Yamato asked.

"Great! Can you go with me to the mall?" Takeru said.

"Sure. At least I'm not going to be locked in our apartment today. Heck you don't know how dull it could be." Yamato replied.

"Arigato gozaimashta, Onisan." Takeru smiled.

"OK then. Bye now." Yamato dropped the phone in a soft *click*.

"Ja ne." Takeru placed the phone aside. _Finally, I never thought a day like this will come. He's always out!_

_Takaishi Takeru…_

"Huh?" Takeru bolted up his bed.

_Child of Hope… Angel of Hope…_

"Who's there?!" Takeru started to panic.

_Need to eradicate…_

"Eradicate…what do you mean _eradicate?" Takeru trembled._

_Eradicate…eliminate…destroy…_

_The Angel of Hope… must be... destroyed…_

"What? Hey hello! Who are you?" Takeru calmed himself down but his insides wanted to scream.

Nothing. Silence. Eerie silence filled his bedroom.

A trickle of sweat made way from Takeru's forehead.

"What the heck was that?" He thought.

~The Next Day~

Yamato and Takeru silently ate at an ice cream bar. Yamato ate the cherry of his sundae while Takeru munched down his sundae cone. So far they had gone to the arcade; Takeru was never good at playing the House of The Dead II game so he got killed in the second level while Yamato finished until the fourth. Next they went to the bookstore where Takeru bought a guide book about a computer game. Obviously, he enjoyed the day. Yamato seemed to be enjoying too.

"Onichan?" Takeru asked.

"Nani?" Yamato asked.

"Did you enjoy what we did today?"

"Of course I did. This day is great!"

"Arigato."

"Ok. You done?" Yamato stood up.

"Yeah." Takeru stood up when he heard a voice.

_Death…death…_

"Huh?" Takeru looked behind him. _That voice again?_

"TK, are you coming or what?!" Yamato called for him.

"Yeah, wait up!" Takeru ran to his brother.

_Death… death…_

_Will you shut up? Takeru thought, panic made furious attempts to make way to his heart._

_Die…die…DIE YOU BAKA!_

The glass windows from the surrounding shops shattered, hitting anyone nearby. 

But most cut Takeru's arms and legs. 

His breathing grew short. 

Blood spilled all over his clothes. He managed to hear a cackle of laughter, a hideous and cruel one.

_What the… Takeru's vision started to blur. _

The last thing he heard was his brother's voice shouting his name before collapsing. O_nichan…_

**_A mysterious calling in the night…_**

**_Screams that rip right through my soul…_**

**_Alas what will become of me I care not…_**

**_But at least please spare my beloved…my loved ones…_**

**_Take me, spare them. Just take me. Onegai…Onegai…_**

**_Gomenasai_****_…mina…_**

****

**A/N: Gee, this one has a lot more Japanese words than I thought. Anyway, here's the good ol' Japanese dictionary.**

Dictionary:

**Mi na-Everyone/Everybody**

**Onisan- Big brother**

**Arigato gozaimas- Thank you very much (*Arigato means 'thank you/thanks')**

**Ja**** ne- So long **

**Nani****?-**** What?**

**Baka****- Idiot**

**Onegai****-Please**

**Gomenasai****- I'm sorry**

****


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: Prepare for the adventure part! Here's chapter three. It will be quite long so here we go. Thanks for all the reviews and you guys rock. Dedicated to all the reviewers.  **

**Wishful Thinking of Hope **

**DarkStrider**

**Rating: R**

**Chapter Three:**

**When You Wish Upon Me:**

**The Sacred Wising Tree **

**_Darkness all around me…_**

**_I can't breath or see…_**

**_Can someone…anyone please tell me…_**

**_Where am I supposed to be…?_**

****

**_Life or Death…Heaven or Hell?_**

****

****

_Huh? Where am I? Takeru found himself in a dark oblivion._

_Takeru-sama._

_Takeru looked around. A golden spirit appeared in front of him. It had eight white wings. A mask covered his face and he wore a golden alb._

_Who are you? Takeru demanded._

_I am the Spirit of the Sacred Wishing Tree. Said the mysterious ghost._

_Spirit of the what? Takeru gasped._

_The Sacred Wishing Tree. You can call me Wish. The Spirit whispered._

_Wait a minute reality check. One, a weird ghost appears in front of me; two, a sacred wishing tree. It's got to be the Sundae I ate. Takeru said._

_Then can you explain what happened to you when the windows broke? When there was a voice calling you? Wish asked._

_How'd you know that? Takeru gasped. _

_Wish explained. That voice belonged to one of the Dark Spirits, Covet. He is one of then enemies you are going to face. There a re three Dark Spirits total: Covet, Glutton and the worst one Lust. Covet loves taking things he wants from others. Glutton does the same with food. Lust goes after women and that's it (from the word itself, you'll know what it means). Covet is brown, Glutton is grey and Lust is Red. All of them are trying to hinder you from finding the Wishing Tree._

_Takeru shrugged. But why do I have to find that Wishing Tree and not someone else?_

_Because you have the same power as I do. Wish said._

_What? Takeru asked._

_Trust and Wish. Wish answered._

_What do I have to do with those? Takeru asked._

_Trust and Wish are the more powerful versions of the crest **HOPE. Wish said.**_

_WHAT? Takeru gasped._

_If you can get your crest's power to the strongest level, Trust, you can defeat him and claim the wishing tree. Wish said._

_Wait a minute, who's the HIM? Takeru asked._

_The one the Dark Spirits desire and support, Kageru. His power is **DESPAIR. Wish sighed.**_

_Great so I have to defeat this guy in order to get that Wishing Tree. Takeru said._

_Not defeat, KILL. Wish said softly._

_KILL?! __NO WAY__!!! Takeru screamed._

_You have no choice or he'll risk… Wish showed him through a crystal ball a brunette woman sitting right beside him. She was crying, squeezing Takeru's hand and whispering something that made her sob even louder than ever._

_HIKARI?! Takeru gasped._

_Yes. Kageru has watched Hikari Yagami for some time and had fallen in love with her. Despite that Kageru is a dark-er- Wish paused._

_Dark-what? Takeru asked._

_He's the dark side of you created by the Dark Spirits. Though you both have differences in desires and experiences, he had fallen for the girl you love so much. He longed for the life that you have now. He thinks your life is perfect. Wish said._

_What do you mean? Takeru inquired._

_You have so many friends. You are popular in school. You have a family to take care and love you and you have a girl you can make love with, Hikari. Wish said._

_Hikari would never like me! I'm not the man for her. Takeru gasped._

_But Hikari is the only person Kageru wants from you. Wish said. He wants everything. Your friends, your father, your mother, your brother and even your powers. In other words he wants to take your place in your life. In order for that to happen, he needs the wishing tree. Wish said._

_Oh god why me? Takeru whimpered._

_You have to stop him and if you reach the wishing tree before he does, you'll get three wishes. Wish said._

_Really? Takeru gasped._

_Yes, anything you would desire. Wish whispered._

**TAKERU!**

_Time for you to go. Wish said. If you want to accept my challenge, just call me. Arigato, Takeru-sama. Ja'ne._

**TAKERU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"What?!" Takeru got up.

"Takeru?" Hikari looked up at him. Her tear-stained face gazed at him. 

"Hi Hikari-chan." Takeru smiled.

Hikari sobbed. "Oh Takeru." She threw herself around him.

"Hi-hikari-chan?" Takeru blushed as he tried to soothe her.

"I was so worried about you! Oh Takeru when Taichi told me what happened I was so worried. I hope my best friend is all right." 

Hikari pulled away and smiled. "I've got to go. Got to tell the others. Yamato was really worried about you. He was the one who phoned Tai-onichan about you. I guess he was the one who brought you to the hospital." 

_Onichan. Takeru was extremely grateful at the thought. __He saved me once again._

" I bet he would be happy if I'd tell him. Ja ne." Hikari left his room.

**_Even if I'm close to demise, it will never take me_**

**_As long as I have my one and only you._**

**_Aishteru itsumademo_**

**_Til' the end of earth._**

**_OH BABY I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU!_**

****

**_Don't shead any more tears, they're a waste of time and power_**

**_I'll never leave oh I promise baby I do_**

**_I swear that the love that we share_**

**_Will last longer than eternity…_**

****

Takeru was released from the hospital after three days and his friends kept in touch. 

Now he was on his bed. His mother was on a bussiness trip for a week. She phoned the hospital telling Takeru that she would have a babysitter to check up on him but he insisted that he would be fine.

_Should I accept it? If I don't then Hikari and the rest will be taken away from me! I can't let that happen! NEVER! Takeru thought._

After taking a deep breath he cried. "WISH!"

At once, the golden spirit made his appearance in Takeru's bedroom. "So do you accept?" Wish said.

"Yeah, I'd rather kick that guy's ass than let him kill me." Takeru grinned.

"Well, the Wishing Tree is located in the nearest theater booth here." Wish said.

"Oh boy, how am I supposed to find a Wishing Tree in a theater?!" Takeru gasped.

"There is a portal there in the theater which leads you to the Shadow World." Wish explained. "In the Shadow World, the Wishing Tree is dying. Its spirit needs light energy from you. In return, it will grant you a wishing fruit. The energy it gets from you is the energy of your heart. But many had granted the Wishing Tree energy but it is evil and dark that is why the tree is weak because it can't receive light energy which it needs, it is still hungry. The tree spent 345 years not eating light energy. It needs energy now or it will perish and the Shadow World's gate to this world will be unlocked since the Wishing Tree is the shield of this world from the Dark ones."

"OK then when do I start?" Takeru asked.

"Now." Wish raised his crystal ball.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!"

Takeru dropped down a *leafy* bush. "Ow, can't that guy just give me a proper landing."

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Takeru looked up and PLOP! A huge *living thing* fell on top of him. "Hey get off! Patamon?!" Takeru gasped when he brought that 

*living thing* to his normal eye-view.

"TAKERU-KUN!" Patamon gasped.

"Hey buddy!" Takeru stroke his digimon pal's head. "What are you doing down here."  
  


"The same reason you're here. Wish told me." Patamon giggled.

"Oh." Takeru heard a strange sound. "What the hell is that?"

"Uh oh." Patamon whimpered.

A huge dark figure came trodding towards them. It had huge horns. It had a face of a bull and a human's body.

"Patamon quick, DIGVOLVE!" Takeru turned to Patamon.

Patamon digivolve to…**ANGEMON!**

Angemon digivolve to…**MAGNA ANGEMON!**

Magna Angemon stood in front of the monster, ready to protect Takeru.

The monster charged and Magna Angemon strike back.

But the monster was too powerful, and Magna Angemon fell.

"Oh no, MAGNA ANGEMON!" Takeru screamed.

"Takeru…" Magna Angemon was thrown farther away by the monster.

"STOP IT!" Takeru screamed, a golden aura surrounded Takeru and Magna Angemon started to glow. A golden energy ball started to form in Takeru's hand. 

"Take this you bakemono!" Takeru threw the ball at the monster. Magna Angemon turned back into Patamon. The monster howled in pain as he vanished.

"Way to go Takeru-kun!" Patamon flew to him.

"Wow! Unbelievable!"Takeru looked half-shocked, half-pleased at his own power. "This must be the power Wish was talking about. If I can strengthen it to the most powerful one, Trust, I'll be able to defeat Kageru!"

Meanwhile a long-haired blonde stood atop Takeru's apartment building and grinned. "I'll kill you soon Takeru. Very soon. And Hikari will be mine forever!" Behind him stood three spirits in red, grey and brown and their golden eyes glinted meanly along with the young man's laughter.

**_I was born to protect you_**

**_I was born to love you, take care and save you_**

**_From the evil side, at least I would try_**

**_To eradicate the evil shadows!  
  
_**

**_Not a single finger of darkness shall touch you,_**

**_I swear this, and I'll never let you go_**

**_By you soft tender lips and your passionate kisses _**

**_I am sure that I'm strongest of all! _**

****

****

****

****

**A/N: *Whew* well that's done. Chapter Three is really hard you know. Prepare to see Lust's mean *lust* for women and Glutton's *in his point of view of* food. The songs and poems here are all by me. Thanks again. Please R&R.**

Dictionary:

**-sama- expression of honor/respect. (Sir/Mam)**

**-kun/chan- expression of endearment. (Friend/Dear)**

**bakemono- monster/demon**

****


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N:Hey peps! So sorry for the long wait! Here is chapter three! If you've got any questions, see the last A/N below. I forgot to include this in chap. 1. Here are the ages of the main cast *according to their appearance in the story* (don't sue me, I don't know their age gaps!):**

**Takeru/TK-15**

**Hikari/Kari-15**

**Taichi/Tai-18**

**Yamato/Matt-18**

**Daisuke/Davis-15**

**Miyako/Yolei-16**

**Iori/Cody-13**

**Ken-16**

**Sora-18**

**Mimi-18**

**Jyou-20 (He's now a doctor)**

But probably this chapter will answer some of your questions. OK more chat below!

WISHFUL THINKING OF HOPE 

**DARKSTRIDER**

**RATING: PG-13**

**CHAPTER IV**

**DEATH PAYS A VISIT ONCE AGAIN!**

** TAKERU'S SECOND ATTACK**

Takeru felt something hot behind him "Patamon,do you-AAAAAAAAH!"

Takeru landed on his bed at home with Patamon plopping down his head. 

"Wish must have thought I have wings. Man my back hurts! Patamon you're blocking my view!" 

Takeru got up sending Patamon *SMACK* to the wall. 

"And you must have thought it's easy to have wings. My back hurts to you know!"

"Sorry." Takeru got up. "Oh great, it's seven thirty. We must have left an hour ago." Takeru yawned.

"Let's sleep now Takeru. I don't think I can go on now…" Patamon let a tired yawn cut his statement.

"You're right." Takeru lay down the soft bed. Unable to resist, he fell asleep.

Takeru jogged to school along with Miyako and Iori when they ran along Hikari and Daisuke. 

"Hey TP, Miya and Cody." Daisuke said in his usual tone. 

"Daisuke, that's..." Hikari said hotly.

"Hey Daisuke." Takeru cut Hikari off, he knew Daisuke never got his name right (and never will). 

"Takeru are you feeling better already?" Hikari asked.

"Yep, I'm ok." Takeru said.

"So do you think we can visit the Digiworld today?" Miyako asked.

"If it concerns all of us being there, I'd say that's maybe. I've got a practice with grandpa today. He visited a friend somewhere for a week meaning I haven't trained for a week. I can't miss this my schedule this time." Iori said.

"OK." Miyako whispered. "Bye guys." She ran off to her classroom when she realized they were already within the school campus.

"Ja ne!" Iori climed the first staircase.

Takeru, Daisuke and Hikari encountered a huge mob on their way to their classrooms.

"What's that?!" Hikari asked.

"HUH?!" Daisuke wondered.

Takeru seemed not to care. He just gazed at his two friends. _What's with them?_

The mob was whispering and chatting. 

"What's going on?" Hikari whispered.

  
"Hey people what's up?" Takeru asked but he was completely ignored.

"HEY PEOPLE…" Takeru shouted but no one paid attention.

"HEY ARE YOU GUYS DEAF OR WHAT? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Takeru lost his temper.This time the crowd turned around and said. 

"Haven't you heard?" a girl asked.

"Hey I don't live here in school so don't expect me to be the first to know anything going on." Takeru said.

"The new student, like oh my god…" The girl looked as if she would faint any minute.

"Oh my god…what?" Takeru rolled his eyes. "Will you please excuse me?" Hikari and Daisuke looked at him. "He was trying to say us." Daisuke said. 

"Sorry." Takeru whispered.

Takeru and Hikari entered the classroom when a new face was standing right beside his seat. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, a rather tall figure and a pale complexion. His blue eyes however are rather hollow and empty. He didn't look friendly. 

"Uh-hello." Takeru said as he drew nearer to the stranger when he felt a cold wind knock him down. "AAAH!"

_Suddenly the scenery changed. The surrounding areas became dark and was enveloped by shadows. _

_"HUH, where am I?" Takeru wondered._

_"Takeru…"_

_"What the…HIKARI-CHAN!" Takeru looked up._

_"Takeru, I have something to tell you." Hikari said. Then another figure came and wrapped his arms around Hikari's fair body. Hikari let out a weak moan, obviously enjoying the moment as he kissed her neck. _

_"Hikari, what are you doing? Who is he?" Takeru gasped._

_"She's mine Takeru." The figure cackled._

_"Huh?" Takeru gasped._

_"You've lost this game Takeru. I won." The figure stepped closer. Takeru backed off. _

_Then his head suddenly exploded in pain. Takeru grabbed his head in pain._

_"My head…" Takeru's vision fell on the figure and Hikari pulled each other close and watching as their mouths came closer, closer…_

**_Sona… sona… SONA!!!!!!!!!!!_**

****

****

****

Takeru jumped up. He was in the nurse's office. 

"Oh Takeru-kun."

Hikari's eyes were beaming with concern. Takeru faced her. Her soft shoulder length hair swayed in the wind.

"Hikari-chan." Takeru whispered.

"Takeru please stop forcing yourself to be all right." She sobbed. "On your way to your seat you collapsed on the floor and you were screaming that your head hurts. Takeru what's wrong?" Hikari whispered.

Takeru was caught deep in his web of thoughts. 

Uso…Uso… 

**_Watashi no Hikari, my only light_**

**_I can't have you, O I can't have you?!_**

**_Naze_****_?_****_ Naze? NAZEKA?!!!!!!!!!_**

****

****

Hikari saw the hurt expression within Takeru's clear blue eyes. Her lips tingled, her chest ached. _Oh my Takeru-kun please tell me what's wrong. Whenever I see you suffer my heart ache to hold you, my lips yearn to kiss your sorrow away. I love you, o I love you so much Takeru. Why can't you understand my heart? _

"Takeru." She whispered.

"Huh, nani?" Takeru gazed at her. 

"Are you sure…" Hikari asked but Takeru cut her off.

"Hai I'm sure. Promise." Takeru said.

"OK." Hikari said.

Takeru spent the next weeks finding more the popular new student. His name Karu. He and Takeru had many similarities yet Karu never spoke to Takeru as a friend but as a group partner or a leader but never as a friend. Takeru too always admired but never thought of making friends with such a guy like him.

Takeru was jogging during a Saturday morning when he saw Karu on his way to the Kamiya residence.

"Huh?" Takeru said as he secretly followed Karu to his destiantion. As he watched he gasped.

Karu was chatting with Hikari and handed her flowers in a small garden pot, the flowers were red roses. Then Karu said something and Hikari blushed.

Takeru felt the world tumble on his shoulders. _Uso._

Karu took her hand and looked deep in her eyes. Hikari smiled.

_Sona! Sona! SONA!!!!!! Takeru ran away from the scene, seeing too much already and his heart wounded and shattered._

Karu said to Hikari "Hikari, I really like you with all my heart. Please tell me you'll be my girlfriend, my wife and my soulmate. Please tell me you're the one who I'm going to be with. Tell me you're the one I'm going to bring to my home and to my bed. Please tell me that, Yagami…Hikari."

Hikari said with a soft but determined voice. "I'm so sorry Karu…but you see I'm *completely* in love with someone else. I have to admit I admire and respect you but I can never love you as my heart belongs to someone else."

Karu thought for a while then said. "I understand. But I will always be waiting…if you change…" he said in a dark tone "your mind." 

With that Karu swept away. Hikari sighed. _"I wish Takeru would propose to me. If only I could tell him how much I love him. Oh my Takeru-kun." _

As her heart won over her mind once again, Karu just stared at her as jealousy started to pour within him.

Karu was kicking around an old China vase screaming "What the hell did that girl like from that Takaishi jerk! What the hell does he have that I don't? WHAT?! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A brown cloaked man stood in front of Karu and said "Please pacify yourself; we're not exactly sure if she's in love with that child of Hope."

"How sure can you be?! If not me, then I'm sure it's him! I can see it in her eyes. I know she loves him because she's different whenever he's around! I need to use some rather drastic measures. LUST, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Karu screamed.

"Yes, master?" the new red figure trembled in his old voice.

"Bring me the Dionysusake you usually use. And release one of your Maenads. I want you to kill that kuso. Just make sure you'll only go for that Hope-kid." Karu said. 

Lust then dug down his cloak and brought out a vial full of smoking red liquid. "Yagami Hikari, you will be mine. That hope-kid will be the loser. But I'll make you cry first as a punishment for refusing my proposal. Go now Lust! Attack that child and kill him at all costs!" Karu turned to Lust.

"As you wish…Master Kageru…" Lust vanished.

Takeru got up from his bed and stared down his soaking wet pillow. _Hikari._

"What the hell am I doing? I don't understand why am I doing this! I really don't know what I feel for Hikari! What do I really feel?!" Takeru gasped.

"Love you baka." Patamon looked down at him from his perch.

"I didn't ask you to answer that." Takeru got up.

"I'm just answering for your sake." Patamon replied. A cold wind blew towards Patamon. "Takeru did you…" But a look from his friend's eyes, Patamon needs not an answer.

**_There's a stranger in the house._**

**_Somewhere out there._**

**_Will it attack? Will I be aware?_**

**_Will I be dead…before I know it?_**

A pair of pink eyes glowed from the darkness of his bed. "IKSE!" she screamed as her fingernails ripped through Takeru's shirt.

"AAAH!" Takeru backed off. 

"Takeru!" Patamon spotted a spot on his shirt soaked in deep red.

"Nani korewa?" Takeru gasped.

"Oh no, look out!" Patamon and Takeru separated ways once more as the wild woman dashed at them again. 

The woman had pink eyes, spiky brown hair that looked as if she came from an electric shock without fixing her hair; she wore a pink dress that looked somewhat like the dresses ancient Greece's women wore; she had long fingernails and teeth.

"You worthless clod. I'll be enjoying tearing you apart." The woman snickered.

"Who the hell are you?" Patamon screamed.

"I'm a Maenad, that's who. And I'm here to eliminate that blond friend of yours." The woman said.

"Over my dead body, you BAKEMONO!" Patamon moved over to protect Takeru.

"Oh how brave. But I have no time for you." The Maenad dashed at them. Takeru and Patamon raced to the kitchen. But the Maenad caught up.

The Maenad somehow managed to cut a long wire around the stove that made sparks. She threw Patamon to the wall, the force so strong that Patamon hit the stove. The Maenad then picked him up and threw the digimon out of the window.

"PATAMON!" Takeru gasped.

The Maenad tore the stove apart and then cut the metal gas tank. Gas fumes and gas spilled around the room. The fumes made Takeru dizzy.

"I can't breath. Da-daskete…Patamon…'nisan." Takeru collapsed.

"Sayonara, twirp." The Maenad opened her mouth and *WHAM* the gas tank burst into flames and then the flames started spreading. Laughing the Maenad made her escape.

Patamon got up and rubbed his head. "Ow that bakemono…" Then he saw the window of Takeru's apartment burning. "Sona, TAKERU!"

**Iori****…Miyako… **

*WEEH! WEEH! WEEH!*

The apartment building's fire alarm went on. Iori was racing along with Miyako to Takeru's apartment. Then Miyako noticed fire and smoke made way around Takeru's apartment.

"Uso!" Iori whispered.

"Takeru!" Miyako and Iori was about to race to the door when Miyako's sister and Iori's mom saw them and grabbed them away from the apartment. 

"Takeru!" they gasped

Everyoby is crying for the angel… 

**_The angel who had fallen down…_**

**_Why oh why do you have to go…_**

****

**_Hikari…Taichi-san…Daisuke…___**

Hikari was racing towards the apartment building where Takeru lived. She and Miyako were having a conversation when an alarm made way in their talk then somehow she managed to hear Miyako's parents were screaming about fire. Worried, Hikari decided to see Miyako. Taichi met her along the way and decided to join her.

"Miya, Daisuke, Iori!"

Hikari and Taichi ran to Daisuke,Miyako and Iori. But when they saw Miyako's panicked face, Daisuke worried features and Iori's shocked expression, Taichi asked. "What's wrong?"

"Takeru's apartment is on fire. We can't find Takeru anywhere. We think that he's still in that building where the fire is." Daisuke gasped.

"Sona!" Hikari felt as if she would faint.

"Uso!" Taichi rushed to the entrance but he was blocked by the police.

"Let me in! Someone's still inside. I've got to help him!" Taichi screamed.

"Sorry young man but the building is burning out of control, you can't go in there." The police man said as he hung his head.

**'Nisan… **

Yamato was exiting a bar when he saw black cloud-like smoke rising up somewhere. Yamato decided to see where it came from. He ran quickly when he saw his friends and Taichi talking to a policeman then the policeman shook his head. Taichi backed off and made a shocked face. 

Yamato asked as soon as he reached Iori. "What's going on?" 

"Um-The apartment building was on fire. And…" Daisuke trailed off.

"Takeru, we can't find Takeru anywhere damn it! We think he's still inside…" Hikari sobbed.

"What?" Yamato's blue eyes widened. "Sona!"

A rippling glass breaking sound startled them. "What the-" Iori gasped.

**_O I'm so sorry mina. I didn't mean to worry anyone._**

**_Gomenasai_****_._****_ Gomenasai._**

**_Forgive this fallen angel…_**

****

A blonde figure fell out of the second-floor window and fell to the earth. Blood dyed the grass red. Glass cut his body. Everyone was looking at the *dead* body of…

"TAKERU!!!!!!!!!"

**A/N: OK chap. 4 is up.  *Man* This is hard to write! I'll put up chap.5 and 6 soon. I guess I'll put them up together. You guys, Lust here doesn't actually rape girls, and he just gives them the Dionyusake, some sort of mind-controlling sake that turns women into Maenads. If you want TK here to die or not, please vote, RxR. I used a lot of Japanese words here. Dionysusake is short for 'Dionysus' sake' meaning 'Dionysus' wine'; In Greek mythology, Dionysus is the God of Wine. Glutton and Covet will appear in the future chapters. Covet's usual habit is kidnapping and Glutton feeds on souls. Oh well in order not to ruin the fun, I'll see you on the next chapters mina san! **

**Dictionary:**

**-Sona: No way!**

**-Uso: Lie (It's a lie!)**

**-Watashi no Hikari- My light**

**-Naze/Nazeka?!- Why?**

**-Nani Korewa- What's this?**

**-Sayonara-Good-bye**

 __


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: Here it is! The awaited (?) chapter 5! We were away last Saturday so I'm posting this now. Man talk about being an author! This is really hard to write with all those comments. I have to agree I'm stupid if I'd let TK die! But I do HAVE second thoughts. If you want to find out what happens. Read and Review! Thanks to all the reviewers. All you guys rule!**

WISHFUL THINKING OF HOPE 

**DARKSTRIDER**

**RATING: PG-13**

**CHAPTER V**

**NEVER GIVE UP! IT'S NOT OVER!-**

**GLUTTON'S FEEDING TIME**

***TAKERU'S POV***

_It's very dark indeed._

_I can't breath._

_Is this dying?_

_Is this how it hurts?_

****

An ambulance arrived. They picked up my body and laid it on a rolling bed. They pushed the bed to the ambulance. I can't actually SEE but I can feel them. I felt my friends' presence around me. I can hear Daisuke and Taichi arguing with the policeman? Or was it the driver of the ambulance? I don't know: my eyes are dark. But somehow I knew that my brother was beside me. I was glad. At least I had him, I always did. I know he'd never leave me. Taichi and Sora would have done the same for me, when we were at the digiworld about four or six years ago…they were all my caretakers since I was the youngest. I would look up to them. I needed their protection as they needed my Hope.

Then I heard someone sobbing.

Hikari…why is she crying? My mind wondered.

Idiot! She's your best friend! My heart said.

Oh yeah! How could I forget! My mind replied.

Then I can feel the ambulance has been put to motion. Taichi was finally able to convince…well whoever that was…to accompany me to the hospital with my onisan. Some paramedics were there too.

Are they crying? My heart asked.

Sorry but I don't have eyes. My mind replied.

But do you THINK they are? My heart asked again.

I guess so. They love us, don't they? My mind smiled.

You're right, I hope. My heart smiled too.

I felt a powerful wind push me while I'm still in bed.

We're at the hospital.

_Takeru__!!!_

_Takeru__!!!_

****

Who's crying? My mind said.

Our friends I guess. My heart replied.

Probably. My mind sighed.

My friends came in the hospital, breathless.

"Is he going to make it?" I heard Sora ask.

"Hopefully he would." Yamato replied dully.

"He's in the Operating Room. There are now results…" Taichi was cut off when a doctor came bursting out of the OR and said "The results are here and…"

"And?"  Hikari ask, trying not to cry.

"It's 50-50." The doctor said.

"Fifty-fifty?!" Yamato gasped, standing up. 

"Like he might live or die…it depends on him." The doctor muttered.

"Kami-sama!!!" Hikari fainted. Miyako caught her and Taichi tried to revive her.

Oh great I made her faint. My heart said.

Nah, she did it herself. My mind joked.

How come minds are so insensitive? My heart sighed.

Minds are designed to think not to emote! My mind argued.

Oops. You're right. My heart said, embarrassed.

I guess it's all up to us. Either life or death…My mind said.

Yeah. My heart whispered.

_I don't want to live anymore. I don't want to live anymore._

_What's the use? What's the use anyway?_

****
    
    ****
    
    **_Look at that blue sky it gives my life and joy_**
    
    **_But why instead of giving me strength,_**
    
    **_It just made me feel so low?_**
    
    ****

I felt a burning sensation in my chest.

Nani korewa? 

Am I going to leave this earth?

**_Who am I running from? Why am I this scared?_**

**_Just because life aint' as nice as it should be?_****__**

****

Matte kure! I don't wanna leave!  My mind said. 

Me too. I don't wanna make others cry. My heart whimpered.

I haven't even seen what that wishing tree looks like! My mind said.

If I die right now, how will I ever tell Hikari-chan how I feel? My heart shouted.

Yeah, and I haven't even prepared a well-planned goodbye! My mind said.

Life is big ne? My heart said.

And it's full of new things to learn and seek! One is that wishing tree. My mind grinned.

And the guts to tell Hikari my love for her! My heart smiled.

And how creative my proposal should be…wait a minute! Didn't we see Karu at Hikari together last time? My mind said.

Um-yeah. My heart felt discouraged.

Gomenasai. I didn't mean it that way! My mind said.

I was nearly killed (meaning the heart could have been shattered) by that! Man does he think I have nine lives?! I'm no cat's heart! My heart said.

I know. But look, maybe she didn't say yes! My mind said.

You think so? My heart wondered.

Yeah. Muster up all your courage and love, coz unless you find out the truth you'll be depressed forever. My mind encouraged.

Soka ne! My heart laughed.

****

**_Hora HEART-STEALER I just wanna tell you this_**

**_BOKU NO KOKORO hey give it back! That aint yours to claim!_**

**_AOI SORA NI DEATTA oh how cold how free could it be?!_**

**_BOKU WA!!! BOKU WA! Scared at your desire!_**

**_Aishteru_****_! Aishteru! Oh HEARTO-STEALER!!!_**

****

"HUH?"

I opened my eyes.

I was all alone in the room. I glanced at the clock.

12:30:05 PM

"No wonder." I muttered.

*****End of Takeru's POV*****

Glutton stood nearby. "I'm hungry! I wonder who am I supposed to eat this time!"

Then he saw a brown haired man walking nearby an alley. "OH GOOD! Food!"

He swooped down and caught the man by surprise. "Soul Reaver!" Glutton screeched.

"Huh? AAAAAAH!" the man screamed. 

Glutton touched his chest. A grey aura surrounded Glutton and the man's skin started to turn grey then brown and leathery, its eye sockets turned empty and his mouth hung open. Then the body itself went inside Glutton. 

"There now time for my job." At once Glutton began to change his form, into the brown man he attacked earlier. 

"I wonder how delicious the child of Hope could be." Glutton, in disguise, went inside the hospital.

Hikari sat down beside Takeru, who fell fast asleep. 

His face was bruised. His right leg is broken. His left leg and arm are bruised. 

There are also several minor cuts. Yet to her, he looked so heavenly. 

But her heart was scarred. 

"Takeru-kun, are you going to leave me?" Hikari squeezed his hand.

Takeru of course didn't reply. Hikari's lips trembled. 

Subconsiously, she kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Oh my!" she thought as a bright blush rose on her cheeks.

But Takeru is still asleep. Hikari smiled softly. "Get well soon, my love." She thought as she hugged him close and left.

Takeru awoke. Then he heard someone call his name. 

"Wish!" he gasped.

"So you're back again in this hospital ne?" Wish snickered.

"Yeah right as if I love it here." Takeru rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, about the one who attacked you, which was a Maenad, is one of Lust's slaves, drunk by the Dionysusake. She is under Lust's control." Wish explained.

"So what you're trying to say is…" but Takeru was cut short by Wish.

"The Wishing Tree is weakening. Third-class demons are already capable of crossing around this dimension." Wish said.

"EH?!" Takeru gasped. "I have to get to the Wishing Tree NOW!"

"And who says I'll let you?"

A brown haired man stood on the doorway. 

"Dare wa anata?!" Wish turned around.

"Why, Wish! What a pleasant surprise!" the man said.

"He could see me?" Wish gasped. Then he suddenly said. "You're GLUTTON!!!"

"How'd you guess?" the man asked.

"Glutton can eat souls then transform into his victims. That's his main power. And no other normal beings can see me besides you." Wish explained to Takeru.

"Yuck." Takeru groaned.

 "Wishy, I don't have any time for your stupid games! I'm hungry an' I need me dinner!!! They say that gifted children are SO delicious treats, ya know!" Glutton's eyes glinted.

"Does he mean me?" Takeru swallowed. 

Glutton quickly lunged at Wish. Wish drew out his sword and defended himself. Takeru fell to the open window. He held on the window as he looked down the busy road below. 

"HEY WISH, ARE YOU ACTUALLY GONNA KILL ME!!!!!!" Takeru screamed.

But Wish was too busy fighting Glutton.

"Hey maybe I can help." Takeru decided to playback a little memory check then focused. A large golden energy ball with sparks grew on his palm. "Hey Glutton, CATCH!" Takeru randomly threw the ball. Wish aided him by batting the energy ball he threw to Glutton.

"HUH? AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Glutton screamed and vanished. Wish helped Takeru up from the window.

"Is he dead?" Takeru asked.

"Nah. It would take about ten of those in order to finish him off." Wish said.

"How am I supposed to use my power?" Takeru asked.

"Just use your imagination and focus. Focus then imagine and feel the power within you then use your creativity to make attacks." Wish said.

"Really? Then I'll try it…" Takeru shut his eyes then a golden aura surrounded him and then a bright light exploded from the room.

"I did it! I did it!" Takeru jumped in joy.

White feathers rained around the room. "What will your friends say when they find an angel in your room?" Wish said. "HEY TAKERU STOP JUMPING AROUND ALREADY. TAKE YOUR WINGS OFF AND GO BACK TO SLEEP! Somebody might see you! Hey are you listening to me? HEY!!!"

Meanwhile, a man with binoculars stood awestruck. "Do I see what I see?" Then an evil grin flashed his face. "This might be a new discovery! I may be rich! I've got to get that kid! I've got to get that kid!" 

"Dr. Grant, there's a phone call for you in the lobby!" A woman shouted.

"Damn, I'm coming!" the man let go of his binoculars. _I'm gonna be rich! I'm gonna be rich! He thought meanly. _

*Oh my! He's gonna experiment on Takeru!*

**A/N: I'm done with my chap.5! Happy? Sad? Send me your suggestions to Darklyssel@yahoo.com. Any other questions will be entertained there. Again, RxR. Thanks for all the reviews. The song I used is made by me entitled "HEART STEALER". I hope you like the song. See you on chap. 6! **

Which one amongst these guys who do you think should appear as a show-off enemy (you'll see his power in the next ifc) next: LUST, COVET, KAGERU OR WISH. I just want to receive opinions. That's why I ask you guys. Jane! 

**CHAP. 6- THE NEW ADVERSARY: DR.GRANT'S CHASE TO FAME?!**

**Dictionary:**

**Matte ****kure****-**** Hey wait!**

**Soka**** ne- That's right.**

**Ne****- Right?**

**Hora- Hey**

**Boku**** no kokoro- My heart**

**Aoi**** sora ni deatta- We met in the blue sky**

**Boku****wa****- I am**

 __


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: Well, I just thought about it and guess what: I decided to CHANGE the rating of this CHAP! (Not too important ne? =) Anyhow, here is the all magnificent (?! Joke only) Chap.6! Hope you like this. It's really hard to write (and all those matters OF conscience!). Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock! **

**Dedication: I'd like to thank Together Again for encouraging me a lot for this. I'll also dedicate this to all the great aouthors out there : Kodachrome, Raine, Sailormoonshadow and Daneel Rush. See ya!**

WISHFUL THINKING OF HOPE 

**DARKSTRIDER**

**RATING: R**

**CHAPTER VI**

**The New Adversary**

**&**

**Digishadoworld: Eternal Grave of Evil**

****

Takeru sat down by the balcony of his apartment.

_If I go back to the Wishing Tree tomorrow…_

*FLASHBACK*

cellphone ringing

Takeru- Moshi-moshi.

Hikari- Takeru?

Takeru- Hikari-chan!

Hikari- Ogenkidesuka?

Takeru- Oh fine. 'Bout you?

Hikari- Great! Anyway, would you like to come with me and the gang to an outdoor picnic? Mina-san is coming, even Mimi would take a visit.

Takeru- Er-that would be uh great! He he.

Hikari- That's great! Well I'll be seeing you tomorrow. And Takeru…

Takeru- Nani?

Hikari- Please promise me…no more accidents.

Takeru-Huh?

Hikari- I don't want to lose you! You're a precious friend to me.

Takeru- Uhm-okay.

Hikari- Ja'ne, Takeru-kun

Takeru- Bye. *after a few seconds* Hey wait a minute…what did I promise to Hikari? I forgot! Oh well never mind.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Maybe I should cancel that, no, mina-san is coming and…they're expecting me! Oh god why does this have to happen to me? What's in my life that's so SPECIAL?!" then Takeru stopped screaming. _Mom might bring me to the mental hospital because of this._

"Takeru-dear, are you ok?" his mother popped her head in the doorway.

"Uh-yeah. My brain's still has all it cells mom." Takeru laughed. _I need to get a brain transplant._

"OK dear. I'll be going then." Natsuko slumped a heavy bag on her shoulder.

"Seminar again?" Takeru gasped.

"Yes. The whole week this time. I don't know why the heck do they have to but well I need to do this. Are you sure you don't need to have a babysitter?" Natsuko asked her blonde son.

"I'm FIFTEEN already okasan!" Takeru grunted: he hated being treated like a baby.

"Anyway, take care of yourself then. I'll ask your brother to check on you." Natsuko protested.

"At least that's better than a babysitter." Takeru sighed, ever since the event in their last apartment his mother was SO protective of him. 

"OK then bye." Natsuko kissed her son lightly on the forehead before leaving.

"Bye then Mom." Takeru sighed when the door snapped shut.

The digidestines arrived at the destination of the picnic: the new Amusement Park Tsuki no Sora *Sky of the Moon*.

"Let's have fun now!!!" Daisuke's eyes focused on the roller coaster 

"Dai, you're such a kid!" Ken snorted.

"Hmm. Dai's forever a kid." Hikari joked.

"Actually, Daisuke-baka is right, let's PARTY!" Miyako laughed.

"I wanna see that Haunted Roller Coaster House." Iori pointed a huge grey house nearby.

"Let's scat and meet at the food court then." Taichi grinned.

"I'd say we go in pairs." Yamato suggested.

"I hope we won't get lost." Sora sighed worriedly.

"Now Sora, that's rather impossible. Everyone knows where the foodcourt is!" Mimi giggled.

"Koushiro's not coming, he said he's busy." Jyou said.

So the gang split up in pairs (not all though!): Taichi and Yamato; Sora and Mimi; Jyou, Iori and Takeru; Daisuke and Ken; Miyako and Hikari.

"Say Takeru, let's see the new haunted house please!" Iori said after lunch and the gang split up again. Jyou left and Taichi reminded them to come back on 6:00 pm. "The park closes at 7:00" Taichi said before leaving with Yamato to the bump cars.

"OK fine then." Takeru saighed at the boy. After paying for their fare, they rode the roller coaster.

"Master, everything is working just according to plan." Covet whispered to his Master Kageru.

"Hmm. I knew it, I could use that boy Iori easily." Kageru grinned. "Follow Step 02."

Takeru and Iori were having so much fun that they didn't notice that they were being separated from the other cars.

"Hey where are all the cars going?" Iori asked, noticing the cars speeding at the other direction.

"Huh?" Takeru wondered.

Then the car came into a sudden stop.

"Takeru, we've stopped." Iori and Takeru jumped out of the car.

"Where are we?" Takeru stole a quick glance at his surroundings.

A fuse box nearby a huge silver door and a board with all sorts of keys was the image printed on Takeru's  mind.

"Do you hear something?" Iori asked.

Takeru paused then looked up. A woman stood on top of the pipes.

"A Maenad!" Takeru gasped.

"A what?" Iori asked.

"Never mind. Let's go." Takeru grabbed the hand of his young friend and opened the silver door.

"Where are we now?" Iori grumbled behind Takeru.

A screeching sound came from the front. Iori felt someone grab him and pulled him from Takeru's grasp.

"Takeru!" Iori gasped.

"Iori!" Takeru gasped, reaching for his friend's hand.

"Your little friend will be all right if you follow what I say." A man with a brown coat appeared out of nowhere.

"Now who the hell is this?" Takeru said.

"I am Dr. Grant." The man said. "Now if you'd follow me. I promise that I would spare your little friend here." 

"And what if I don't?" Takeru said.

"Well you're about to find out." The man glanced at a goon who immediately brought out a knife and placed it an inch below Iori's throat.

"Are you the one who had that Maenad with you?" Takeru asked.

"What's that?" Dr. Grant asked.

"Huh? You dunno?" Takeru seemed confused.

"The only people in this place is me and my goons…" Dr Grant suddenly became confused too.

"Unless…" Takeru was cut short by a ripping sound by the door.

Then a huge white grub appeared out of the door and began eating one of the goons. Iori struggled free from the goon as he was eaten by the grub.

"Now what the HELL is THAT?" Iori gasped.

"One word: RUN!!!" Takeru reached for the back door with Iori.

"HEY WAIT!" Dr Grant rushed outside too.

Iori and Takeru split up and soon Iori made it outside stumbling to the food court. "Hey where Takeru?" Iori though.

Takeru lost sight of Iori. "Iori?" he called.

"So this is the Child of Hope?" A smoky figure approached the blond.

"Now who the hell are you?" Takeru asked.

"Covet's the name, slaying you's my game. GRUBBER!" Covet screamed.

Takeru heard a rumbling sound echo nearby.

"Uh-oh." Takeru slipped past Covet and ran to the nearest door. 

"Oh great. Grubber, come here." Covet pat his pet grub's back. "Wreck the control room and eat as much as you wish."

Takeru arrived at the Roller Coaster. Just then the ride came to a stop.

"What?" Takeru gasped. 

Not only the Roller Coaster stopped, the whole park did.

"This is the end, child." Takeru glanced at Covet who appeared by the steps. 

"Oh god." Takeru strated to run but then he tripped to the roller coaster. He mindlessly then ran up.

"Huh?" Covet thought. 

Covet ran after Takeru by the time he reached the top. "Oh my!" Takeru  started loosing his balance. _'Nisan will kill me for this!_

Iori glanced wide-eyed at a blonde figure above the roller coaster. "TAKERU?!"

Covet was on top with Takeru. 

"This is the end for you now." Covet was about to attack when suddenly he started losing balance, so did Takeru.

"YAY!" Mindlessly, both hugged each othe for support.

"Hey!" Takeru let go then losses balance.

"Wait." Covet grabbed his arm.

"HUH?" Takeru wondered.

"If you'd let go, I'll fall too!" Covet gasped.

"It's your fault!" Takeru gasped.

Then the roller coaster started moving towards them.

"Uh-Covet, look." Takeru glanced at the roller coaster.

"HUH?" Covet gasped then thought for a while then screamed. "GLUTTON, DO YOU HAVE ANY PLANS OF KILLING ME!"

            "Geez, the bump car was fun! I nearly bumped you when the park went black out!" 

Taichi and Yamato walked to the food court when they bumped Iori.

"Hey kid. What's the rush?" Taichi asked Iori.

"Uh-well it's…" But Iori was cut short by everybody coming to Taichi and chatting about what they did the whole afternoon.

Iori glanced at the roller coaster and saw two figures wrestling nearby then a roller coaster was moving towards the two.

"Guys." Iori muttered.

"What?" Taichi asked.

"Will you do me a favor?" 

"Like what?" Hikari peered down Iori.

"Don't kill me if Takeru becomes a human pancake." Iori ponted the blonde figure within the roller coaster rack and roller coaster speeding up at him.

"What the-" Takeru wanted to run but he couldn't balance himself well.

"AHA, there you are!"

Dr Grant peered above the roller coaster.

"OH please DON'T add this guy to my troubles!" Takeru groaned. Then he saw some figures heading to the roller coaster.

"Mina?" Takeru gasped, then he was losing balance. "Yipes!"

"Once I get to that brother of mine, I'm gonna strangle him!" Yamato said as they dashed to the roller coaster.

"There he is!" Ken pointed at Takeru.

"HEY! CAN EVERYBODY HEAR ME?" Takeru shouted. 

"TAKERU HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THERE?!" Taichi and Yamato said at the same time.

"REALLY LONG STORY-WOAH!" Takeru fell down but quickly grabbed a railing.

"Takeru!" everybody gasped.

"I'm alive!" Takeru thought.

"THANK GOD FOR THAT RAILING YOU BAKA!" Yamato gasped at his brother with relief.

"GOMENASAI!" Takeru grinned foolishly.

"I'm gonna get Glutton for this." Covet muttered something then he began to glow.

"What the?" Miyako gasped.

"TAKERU!" Hikari screamed.

"WOAH!" Takeru was being absorbed to the dimension with Covet.

"TAKERU!!!" Hikari screamed.

"MINA!" Takeru vanished.

"So Takeru-baka is already at the Shadow World ne?" Kageru peered from his glass of Lemonade.

"Yes." Lust answered.

"Good." Kageru grinned.

"Did you guys just see THAT?" Hikari was sobbing with Miyako trying to comfort her.

"Where did the hell he land on anyway?" Yamato was nearly losing himself screaming.

"He's not in the Digiworld, that's for sure. Maybe he's in the Dark World or somewhere…" Koushiro said.

"And how are we supposed to get him back?" Yamato looked at Koushiro who was silent. 

"I dunno." Koushiro  finally said then Taichi came in with Patamon in his arms.

"Guess who I've got!" Taichi said, looking a bit shocked with his own find.

"PATAMON?" Everyone gasped.

"Uh-hi!" Patamon smiled.

            "Phew!" Takeru spit out some sand stuck in his mouth. He landed in a huge desert. 

"Am I in the Shadow World again?" Takeru thought aloud.

"At last we meet." A man stepped into the scene. With his face concealed within a cloak, his dark blue eyes stared coldly at the other set of the same colored yet brighter eyes, he drew a laugh.

"Is there something funny?" Takeru demanded.

"Why nothing at all. I'm just glad that I'm right here, face to face with you, the most powerful digidestined the Angel of Hope." The man said earnestly.

"Huh?" Takeru gasped.

"Eh, who's Wish?" Taichi asked Patamon as the digimon explained the whole truth.

"He's a spirit or something. I only know 5% of everything you know. All I know is that there's this evil guy who wants Takeru out of your lives." Patamon sighed.

"But why?" Hikari asked.

"Takeru would never tell me…WOAH!" Patamon started floating up.

"Patamon, it's time for us to go." Wish appeared beside the digimon.

"Uh-Wish, nice seeing you." Patamon grinned.

"My sincerest apologies but this guy here has to go now…" Wish snapped his fingers and Patamon disappeared.

"Are you Wish?" Ken asked.

"Yes, why?" Wish said.

"I have question buddy and I want answers!" Hikari demanded.

"I'm so sorry but I'm not supposed to reveal any information." Wish said.

"Why is that?" Hikari asked.

"Because I must not!" Wish answered.

"Is there something wrong around here?" Jyou asked.

"What are you hiding from us?" Ken demanded.

"Uh-" Wish lost words when a brilliant light appeared.

"What the-" Iori gasped.

A cloaked figure appeared beside Wish. 

"T-Trust?" Wish gasped.

"Kageru's closing in." The cloaked figure said.

"Who's that?" Yamato gasped.

"I'll explain somethings that not even Wish knows." The Cloaked figure said.

The stranger cackled at the other side of this story. "You don't seem to know your own story, then I'd be glad to tell you. There were eight chosen ones who were supposed to protect the digiworld from the evil of outside. And the Angel of Hope is the seventh warrior amongst them. He was superior actually; he was different from the others from power to his mind and spirit. His only equal was probably the Angel of Light, but her feelings for him were more than friendship: she fell for him. But the Angel of Hope refused her. In fact, he never opened himself to anyone of the guardians at all: he threw himself away from them. Why? Because of he did, he thought they would be hurt because of me. And here is why: I was the Demon of Despair, your opposite and lifetime enemy." 

Trust, on the second scene, went on "The Demon of Despair was turned down by the Angel of Light, in revenge I tried to kill her along with those guardians whom she loved so much. Yet that Angel of Hope sacrificed himself to save them all. He was finally able to admit that he did love them all, including the Angel of Light in the end. He finally told them that he wasn't that heartless and that he pushed them away to protect them. He only wished for them to live. Yet he never knew that the guardians loved him as a brother, as a part of their lives. He thought that they would hate him for his ignorance. He cried wishing that his friends need not to suffer the heartache of losing him. 

**(A/N: This is tiring!) Back to the stranger "In order for the digiworld to still have its guardians, the Angel of Hope and the other guardians were to be given one last chance: to protect the digiworld, that the other seven guardians can still learn how to love the Angel and to prove that the Angel of Hope did have and heart also. That prophecy came true; the seven were reincarnated into the seven chosen children. **

Trust whispered: And the Angel of Hope is Takeru Takaishi. 

And the stranger ended the tale: So that means you are the enemy of the Demon of Despair: me, Kageru!" The man threw away his cloak.

The stranger had the same blonde hair and blue eyes of Takeru's, yet his heart was pure evil.

"I'm an Angel in my past life?!"  Takeru gasped.

"Yes but now this fight will decide who will win the Angel of Light. Hikari Yagami's hand and who is the Kami amongst us…" Kageru flashed an evil grin.

**_There was a child in the alley, his locked into mine_**

**_They were so beautiful, so stunning_**

**_But if it is so lovely, why so sad?_**

****

"KAMI? No way!!! I'm a GOD?" Takeru gasped.

"BOTH of us are. Yet only one of us should be. Black or Gold, Hope or Despair there should only be one. And I'm that one!" Kageru lunged at Takeru.

"Sona! SONA!!!" Takeru blocked his view with his arms to shield himself.

**_I was staring at the blue sky and it reminded me of someone…_**

**_His eyes were just as ble yet his heart was just as cold _**

**_as_****_ the northern wind trying to freeze me at this very moment… _**

"WHAT?!" The group let out a chorus of gasps at what Trust said.

"We're guardians in our past life?!" Taichi was shocked.

"And the Angel of Hope was Takeru!" Hikari gasped.

"Trust, wait am minute! Kageru is too strong for Takeru! Even if he is Hope himself, are you actually going to sacrifice him to beat Despair?" Wish gasped at the heartless Trust.

"To save others, let me think: YES!" Trust retorted.

"But you're just repeating the same mistake in the past!" Wish exclaimed.

"So what's your point?" Trust shot back.

"The point is that why does Takeru have to face him THIS EARLY? He doesn't even know how to control his power!" Wish said.

"Well it's rather in the Shadow World than here, away from his friends." Trust said.

"Are you saying that his friends are a BURDEN to him?" Wish said.

"It's so obvious! He has to stop fighting just for them! It would be a heavier burden if he has to face Despair and protect them at the same time!" Trust said hotly.

"But they're supposed to be his strength! He can still fight Kageru because he believed that he could protect them. He said that the only reason he wanted to fight Kageru was to protect them!" Wish replied.

"Yet they're STILL a burden! And burdens must be thrown off!" Trust retorted.

"Yet…uh-oh." Wish suddenly remembered. "Trust we chose the wrong time to argue."

"No you started it REMEMBER?!" Trust snapped.

"What?!" Wish glared at Trust.

"Did you lose your memory or something? Now shut up." Trust said, looking at the stunned group.

"Uh, guys?" Wish said.

"Uso." Hikari whispered.

"Hikari-san." Wish said.

"Uso, Takeru would never see us as a burden." Hikari sobbed.

"Yet that's the truth coming out…" Trust said.

"Wish shut up! Now Hikari, Trust here didn't mean what she said. Yet what she's trying to say is…" Wish comforted the sobbing girl.

"To forget about Takeru fro a while…and hope that he'll be alive…HEY!" Trust fell over. "Hey who turned on the crystal viewer?" Trust glanced at the mystic blue orb.

"Did you leave Hope at the room of Meditaiton?" Wish stared at Trust.

"Kami!" Trust groaned.

An image of an explosion appeared in the screen. A man with black wings flew away from the explosion.

"Kageru!" Wish gasped.

"Ok so Takeru's within that explosion…he might not survive it." Trust blurted.

"Trust, you need a MOUTH transplant!" Wish grumbled.

"Takeru's…there?" Taichi asked, stunned.

"Is he dead?" Koushiro dreaded the answer.

"No…Takeru can't be dead." Hikari reached for Sora for support.

"It's going to be OK." Sora and Mimi comforted but their voice was filled with sorrow and doubt.

"No, Takeru." Yamato whispered,as if he would collapse crying at any moment. _Takeru can't be dead. Takeru can't be dead. My brother can't be…he can't be!_

"What now…what if he'…" Jyou found himself weak to say the word "dead"; it was painful to accept death, especially if it was Takeru's death.

Then all seven of the original digidestined began to glow.

"Nani korewa?" Wish gasped.

"The power of the guardians! They're back!" Trust said.

Takeru was glowing brightly. He had golden wings on his back and a sword on his hand.

"Huh?" Takeru waved the sword around. "Wow this is SO cool!"

"Playing games ha!" Kageru pulled out a scepter from his back. 

"Oh boy." Takeru dodged Kageru's energy balls.

"What's wrong, chicken? AAH!" Kageru toppled over the air.

"I'd like land combat better than air!" Takeru blasted an energy ball at Kageru.

"Damn!" Kageru cursed. 

As the fight went on, they were unaware of a black figure watching them.

"Devimon…" the figure croaked.

'Hai." The digimon appeared.

"Bring them to the Digishadoworld. Take that kid Hope also, I would take him from there." The figure ordered.

"Haha." Devimon vanished.

A blonde boy around five years old appeared out of nowhere from the viewing screen. "Hey everyone!"

"Hope, what mess did you get into this time?" Wish sighed at the boy.

"What mess?" The boy asked innocently.

"WHAT MESS?" Trust mimicked him. "You activated the cystal viewer!" 

Hope remained silent, then he made a face and cried. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Uh-oh." Taichi said.

Wish scooped the little boy up and gently rocked him back and forth. Hope stopped crying then stared at Wish. "Don't mind you onesama. She's just cranky today." Wish said soothingly.

Yamato stared at the two and sighed, remembering the scene when Takeru and him were children.

Back then, Takeur was a small boy playing with his baby blocks while Yamato was busy with his harmonica. Just then the blocks collapsed and Takeru began to cry. Yamato stopped playing and approached his brother and comforted him. "It's Ok. Never give up." Yamato smiled at the younger boy. Smiling with confidence, Takeru began re-building with the baby blocks again.

_I'm supposed to be his protector. But now… Yamato looked at Wish and Hope. __I don't understand, I'm actually a BURDEN to him!  _

**_Love is supposed to be strength…but now it's a burden…_**

**_To the person I love so much…but why?_**

**_I thought…love is…a sanctuary…_**

**_But now…oh why…I only want to help,_**

**_ but I'm becoming the problem…_**

"Geez will you stop being a crybaby!" Trust snapped at Hope.

"No you SHUT UP Trust!" Wish stroke Hope's back soothingly.

"Why do you care so much about our crybaby ototo anyway?" Trust asked.

"He's our OTOTO, we're responsible for him." Wish said.

"He's a burden to us." Trust said.

"Here we go again! Hope's not a burden. You're actually the burden!" Wish snapped.

"I DON'T CARE what you think!" Trust snorted.

"That's what you always say!" Wish said.

"Don't you think it's tiring watching at Hope all the time?" Trust demanded.

"I know I really don't like the job v\but he's our RESPONSIBILITY!" Wish retorted.

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hope cried as he tumbled down from Wish's arms and ran away.

"Can't you two be conscious of what you're saying?" Taichi and Yamato said at the same time.

"Oh no. Hope!" Wish cursed himself for being so stupid before chasing his little brother.

Hope went on running outside. "Maybe I'm a burden to 'nichan and 'nechan. Maybe I'm better off goNE! D-DASKETE!"  Hope was being pulled away by a black void.

Kageru was flapping his ebony wings from Takeru's blasts when suddenly a black void enveloped both.

"NANI?!" Kageru and Takeru both vanished.  
  


Wish sped outside with Trust, Yamato and Taichi.

"'Nesan! 'Nisan" Hope disappeared.

"Hope." Wish sobbed. "Oh great, where the hell did my ototo go?!" 

"How should I know?!" Trust snapped.

"Oh no, oh no! Kami naze?" Wish sobbed.

"It's gonna be OK, it's gonna be OK…" Yamato comforted Wish. 

"We have to guess where he is." Taichi said.

"What about Takeru?" Yamato asked.

"Uhm. We'll do something about it too." Taichi swallowed.

"Yeah like what?" Yamato rolled his eyes.

"We have to call the rest of the Crest Seven." Wish said revolted.

"What's the Crest Seven?" Taichi asked.

"The basic form of the seven main crest souls: Courage, Friendship, Love, Sincerity, Knowledge, Reliability, Hope and Light." Trust whispered.

"But it's too risky, they might freak out or get worried too much for Hope." Trust said.

"Goddamnit! Hope is in trouble and…I can't do anything about it!" Wish tried not to cry.

"Wish…" Taichi called.

Wish looked up, his hollow black eyes bored deep within Taichi's brown ones.

"Have you ever experienced being…helpless when your sibling is in trouble?" Taichi asked.

Wish nod. "He was screaming my name. He was being attacked by Despair. He nearly died because…of me." 

"I've experienced that too. Hikari always needed my help back then when he had fever yet I was so STUPID and…well I'm getting too personal. I'm sorry." Taichi confessed.

"No, I'm sorry too." Wish got up. Then Taichi noticed a pendant down a sofa and landed on a relic.

"Guys." Taichi called, picking up a relic. 

"What-Oh my god." Wish gasped, picking up the relic.

"What?" Koushiro asked.

"This relic it's from the Digishadoworld. The world of all evil, the grave of evil digimons. No one has ever come out from there alive." Wish gasped.

"And this is…" Trust picked up the pendant. "Hope's pendant." 

"No. No. No." Wish muttered.

"He can't be…" Even Trust looked shocked.

"What is it?" Hikari asked.

"Hope…no…why?" Wish cried softly.

"What's with him?" Yamato looked up to see tears glittering in Trust's sea-green eyes.

"Hope's-in the…Digishadoworld…we can never-ever come to him. No one goes in and out of Digishadoworld alive… we don't even know how to go there." Trust wept.

"Can that mean that Takeru's there too?" Koushiro blurted.

"Please no." Hikari gasped.

"Koushiro there's no way!" Yamato protested. "If he is then…how can we get him back?" A tear threatened to spill down his cheek. Furiously, he brushed the tear off his blue eyes.

Then a bright light surrounded Hikari. "Huh?" 

"Hikari? HIKARI!!!" Taichi screamed as Hikari disappeared.

"Taichi!" Jyou and Yamato stopped him.

"HIKARI! Give my sister back! Let go!" Taichi gasped.

"Calm down Taichi." Sora soothed.

"But…" Taichi said.

"Enough. Let's call the others." Trust wrapped an arm around the shocked Wish and vanished.

Hikari opened her brown eyes. "Where am I?"

"Greetings Ms. Hikari." A demon stepped right beside her.

"Who-who are you?" Hikari demanded.

"Me? I'm just a demon roaming around and…" he grinned.

"What?" Hikari gasped.

"You're here to see this…" Hikari was brought to a huge window where Takeru collapsed to the ground with Kageru's sword ready to kill him.

"NO! TAKERU!!!" Hikari screamed.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: YAY! Here we go again! I'm SO mean to Takeru here. I'm gonna kill him again! I guess many guys are gonna be upset if I do. Anyway see ya at the next fic. Hope you like  it. Man this is tough to finish. Thanks to all reviewers! You guys are great! =)**

**CHAP. 7- Oh no! Hikari witnessed Takeru's *death* and is devastated. Kageru forced her to take the Dionysusake which he've prepared and she *falls in love* with Kageru (just like in Takeru's vision a few chapters before) but is Takeru really dead? And what the hell happened to Hope? **

**Dictionary:**

**Kami****-God**

 __


	7. Chapter Seven- Special!^_^

**A/N: This is chap. 7. It's all about two strangers who have the same problems, questions and secrets about love, family, friendship and power. That's the summary of Chap. 7 at least. Any how the song in this fic is STILL my own. It's entitled "KIBOU DAKE WA SHINGITE ~MY SERAPHIM~" meaning "THERE'S HOPE TO BELIEVE IN ~ MY SERAPHIM~". Well hope you like this fic. This is dedicated to all the reviewers out there. Enjoy this ficcie while you can.**

**Dedication:  To Sakura Blossoms, Together Again and all the other peps out there who reviewed my fic. Thanks a lot for your encouragement!**

-*-*-

****

***PROLOGUE*:**

_Kageru__ raised the blade in the air. It was like a movie. The scene was slow, graceful yet deadly._

_"No Takeru!" Hikari sobbed. But the demon held her arm tightly._

_"Hikari…" Takeru moaned weakly._

_"With your death, I am now…A GOD!" Kageru thrusted the blade towards Takeru._

_Then a bright light exploded within the room._

_Hikari__ covered her eyes, shielding them from the blinding blaze. Then she lowered her arms and gasped. Takeru vanished from the spot._

_"Takeru!__ TAKERU! USO!!!" Hikari screamed with Kageru's laughing voice of triumph as the background._

****

**_~"The moonlight faded away across the hills of my tears; alas, how painful it is to loose my beloved friend!"~_**

_ WISHFUL THINKING OF HOPE _

**DARKSTRIDER**

**RATING: R**

**CHAPTER VII**

**It Scattered Hope:**

**Takeru's**** Lamentaion**

Takeru felt someone pat his forehead. He hoped that everything he'd seen before was a dream. 

That the person patting him was his mother, father or brother. That he would call Hikari, his love, and she'd say that she's ok. That he would walk to school with his friends happy and safe.

But to his sorrow, when his eyes opened he was alone with a young child who look awfully familiar.

"Who're you? What're you doing here?" Takeru asked.

"I'm Hope. You're who?" Hope smiled.

"I'm Takeru." Takeru smiled at the boy.

"Do you know where we are?" Hope asked.

"Nope." Takeru said. Then his memory was suddenly refreshed. "My fight with Kageru…what happened?" 

"Oh that other guy? He's feeling triumphant. He thinks he actually killed you duh! I just made that bi explosion as a disguise to save you from that jerk." Hope grinned.

"You-saved me?" Takeru blinked, wondering how a child about five years or so younger than him save him.

"Yup. My brother taught me magic. It's the first time I used that move 'Disguise and Save'. We rarely use it too." Hope pointed out.

"Who's your bro?" Takeru asked.

"Wish." Hope's blue eyes saddened.

_Wish has an OTOTO?!  Then Takeru noticed the sad look in Hope's blue eyes. "Hope what's wrong?"_

"Do you think I'm a burden to 'nisan? Just because he protects me all the time and I'm his responsibility? If I am then I'm better off dead."

"That's not true." Takeru pat the younger child's head. "Wish won't think of you as a burden. He loves you as a brother. And siblings belong in one family."

"How sure are you?" Hope chided.

"Your brother must be worried about you by now. I beat my onisan's out of his head already." Takeru smiled.

"Really?" Hope asked.

"I'm sure." Takeru replied.

"You know, I've always dreamed of protecting everyone. But I'm too weak." Hope said.

"I'm weak too. I want to protect everyone too. Someday, our dreams will come true." Takeru soothed Hope who smiled.

****

**_I:_**

**_Anata_****_ wa boku…Boku wa anata…_**

**_Kirei_****_…atsuki…zutto… _**

**_Boku_****_ no kokoro no PRIDE!!!_**

****

_You are me…I am you…_

_Pretty…hot…forever…_

_My heart's pride!_

****

Takeru walked down the lane with Hope behind him.

"Takeru?" 

"What is it Hope?" Takeru glanced at the young boy.

"What's love?" he asked.

"Well…" Takeru swallowed, for this was the question he least expect to be asked of. "Love's a special feeling you have for someone."

"Can I tell you a secret?" Hope asked.

"What?" Takeru asked.

"You see. I'm not actually five years old. I'm fifteen. Yet I'm still like this because I haven't developed my powers well yet." Hope said.

"And?" Takeru asked.

"Uh-being fifteen means I…well I'm in love with someone…her name's Light…Neon actually." Hope blushed madly. 

Takeru grinned. "So you told her what you felt for her?" 

Hope glanced at him. "No way! She might say no. Pink Light has lots of suitors. And how can I win the heart of a very beautiful and perfect girl? I'm a small and useless boy!" 

"That's man." Takeru corrected.

"Well I'm sure she likes someone else!" Hope said quickly.

"How sure are you?" Takeru asked.

"100 percent." Hope answered.

Takeru groaned at his answer. "Do you have proof?"

"No." Hope said innocently. Takeru fell over.

"You said you're 100 percent sure!" Takeru groaned at Hope.

"Uh-maybe because of my senses…" Hope said foolishly.

"Instincts are not always right!" Takeru lectured Hope. "you have to know by yourself by asking her!"

"Are you sure?" Hope questioned.

"200 percent sure." Takeru answered.

"Nah maybe by now she might be celebrating that I'm gone. She'll say 'thank goodness that useless idiot is gone for good!'." Hope said.

"Any friend who would say that is a real baka." Takeru pointed out.

**_Yume no umi ni oboresou demo_**

**_Anata_****_ no Hikari GIVE ME STRENGHT_**

**_Yuuki_****_ no Sora ni boku ni yakusoku_**

**_ANATA NO MAMORU WO TAME NO BOKU…_**

****

_In the sea of dreams I may drown but_

_Your light gives me strength_

_In the sky of courage I'll promise this_
    
    _I AM TO PROTECT YOU!_

"NANDESTE?! Sona!" a pink-haired female in a beautiful pink dress gasped, her voice caught in her throat. She felt as if she would faint.

"But it's true, Neon." Trust said. "Hope's gone to the digishadoworld."

" No it can't be! Hope can't be there! He'll die if no one would save him!" Neon said nearly in hysterics. A brown haired man stepped over and pats her shoulder. 

"Sit down ad try to calm down." He said soothingly as he set her down a chair where Neon sobbed.

"Thanks, Houno." Trust sighed.

"So is it true then?" Houno asked.

"Judging by the state Wish's in, what'd you say?" Trust sighed at the younger blonde. Wish pulled his knees to his chest and sighed in sorrow. His once joyous eyes became empty and dull. Not a single spark of life filled them. 

"Ok then it's true." Houno groaned. Then a blue-haired boy came busting in the room.

"I came here as soon as I could. What the heck happened?"  The new comer asked.

"It's Hope Aoi. He's gone to the Digishadoworld." Houno said somberly.

"Is there no way to get him back?" Aoi said, worried.

"I'm afraid so." Houno replied.

"NO! THAT CAN'T BE TRUE!" Wish sobbed. "Oh damn it this is my entire fault! If I've just shut up my big mouth! Probably he'd still be with me." 

"Wish is blaming himself again." Trust comforted her ototo.

"That happened once remember." Aoi said.

"Eh." Houno sighed.

"Anyone want to…" Trust pointed Neon who was sobbing.

"Uh." Aoi glanced at Houno who pat the young woman's back.

Neon's heart was scarred. _I didn't even get a chance to stay I loved him. Oh my love, where did you go?_

Takeru looked around. The place was muddy and dark. The trees were rotten and their branches hung loose and limp. Boulders and skeletons scattered around the damp ground. The earth smelled rotten.

"What's that smell?!" Hope said, disgusted.

"It reminds me of food gone bad." Takeru groaned.

Then the earth shook. "What the?!" Takeru felt himself losing balance.

**_Ai wa suyoku…itsumademo ne?_**

**_Hikari_****_ wa kuru-yo…_**

**_Aoi_****_…Hikaru…Nani sore?_**

**_Watashi_****_ no REINBOW OH…_**

****

_Love is strong forever right?_

_Light is coming…___

_What's that blue fire?_

_My rainbow oh!_

"Look!" Hope pointed a monster rising from the earth.

"Huh?" Takeru gasped.

A huge monster ripped off from the earth. He was a cross between a dragon and a lion. He had huge ivory teeth and amber eyes.

"Uh-oh." Hope and Takeru chorused as they ran away from the monster.

**_Anata_****_ wa boku…Boku wa anata…_**

**_Kirei_****_…atsuki…zutto…_**

**_Kaze_****_ wa…kuruyo…_**

**_ Ai wa kuruyo… Boku notameni_**

**_Boku_****_ no kokoro no PRIDE!!!_**

****

_You are me…I am you_

_Pretty…strong…forever…_

_Love is coming… for me._

_My heart's PRIDE!_

****

Hikari stared outside the pitch black sky with little stars. Her heart felt empty.

"Oh my Takeru." Hikari sobbed. Her beloved was dead.

Kageru entered her room. 

"Leave me alone, jerk." Hikari turned away from him.

"I'm really sorry about…" Kageru began.

"Shut up! You killed him! You killed Takeru!" Hikari sobbed.

"But…" Kageru paused then said. "Dinner's ready."  
Hikari hesitated then went down the dinning hall.

After dinner, Kageru offered her a drink. "Here, take it."  
Hikari ,thirsty, gently took the cup and took a sip. Then suddenly she let go of the cup. Her head felt spinning and collapsed on Kageru's arms. 

Kageru grinned. "You're mine now Hikari."

**_II:_**

**_tooku_******

**_mujaki_****_ na egao no koro  mune ni yomigaeru_**

**_tsukare_****_ hateta kokoro kakaeta mama_**

**_aruiteita_****_ yami no naka  tatta hitori_**

****

_I benefit._

_When I see that innocent smile on your face, my heart is revived._

_The unendlessly serving heart holds on, walking into the darkness all_

_alone__...****___

****

Hikari awoke. She wore a white gown. She looked around.There, a man approached her and sat down right beside her. 

She did not know why but she was drawn to him. She felt powerless. Then he drew her to a passionate embrace. 

Hikari did not object. Then their mouths drew closer into a passionate kiss. The kiss filled her with wonder yet why did she feel so empty? She decided to ignore the feeling as the man moved and kissed her neck while gently loosening her gown off her body.

Hikari moaned, allowing his tongue to glide around the softness of her neck and shoulders and breasts.

Then they kissed again. She wrapped her legs around him and kissed him.

But why is their no passion stirring within her?

What went wrong?

Soon she was nearly naked. The man rose up to her and kissed her while pulling her body close to his. His hands glided down her waist and thighs.

"It's time." He said. And Hikari agreed.

But before he could go inside of her, something hit her:

_Blonde…there's a blonde boy…his eyes were crystal blue…_

_These blue eyes…they filled her with warmth and love…_

_What is this feeling? Hikari gasped. __Who are you?_

**_namida_****_ no umi ni  oboresou de mo_**

**_sunao_****_ na hitomi  nakusanaide ne_**

**_kitto_****_ anata ni  yakusoku suru wa_**

**_EVERYTHING FOR YOU, STAY WITH YOU TONIGHT_**

_In a sea of tears, I may drown, but_

_my__ meek eyes won't disappear,_

_And I'm sure, this you'll promise.._

_EVERYTHING FOR YOU, STAY WITH YOU TONIGHT_

Takeru and Hope ran quickly. 

"I can't run any longer!" Hope whined.

"C'mon." Takeru grabbed his hand. The monster pounced on them. 

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!" Hope screamed. "NISAN!!!"

_'NISAN!!!!!___

"Hope." Wish thought as he got up.

Houno noticed this and asked. "What is it?"

"Hope, Hope's calling me!" Wish said.

"Huh?" Aoi looked at Houno who looked as clueless as Aoi.

"No I heard him call me and…" Wish was confused.

"Must be your head." Aoi suggested.

"I don't know but…" Wish said.

"Get some rest." Houno said.

"Ok then." Wish agreed. _Hope, where did you go?_

A wound tore down Hope's back. 

"HOPE!" Takeru gasped.

"Help me. Help me please." Hope sobbed.

"I got you. I got you." Takeru got Hope up. The monster was after them.

"Save yourself Takeru. She needs you." Hope said weakly.

"No, you have to live." Takeru said.

"Please, if one of us don't do something we'll both die." Hope said.

"Then I'll DO it!" Takeru stood up and focused his energy.

At once wings sprouted out of his back. He dodged the lion-dragon.

Takeru's eyes burst open then suddenly he shouted. "SEVEN RAINBOWS!"

At once, seven colorful rays appeared out of nowhere and shot the lion-dragon.

The lion dragon screamed in pain then vanished.

**_itsuka_******

**_hanashite_****_ kureta yume wo  ima mo omoidasu_**

**_naze_****_ ka yume ni okisari ni sarete mo_**

**_taisetsu_****_ na kagayaki wo nigirishimete_**

_Sometimes_

_letting__ go of the dream I was given, even now, I seem to remember._

_Though I don't know if the dream was replaced,_
    
    _I hold on tightly to that valuable brilliance___

****

"I did it!" Takeru cheered as he landed right beside Hope and folded his wings.

"Sugoi!" Hope laughed.

"Yeah." Takeru saw a castle nearby their location.

"Hey isn't that…" Takeru asked.

"Yes it is." Hope cut him short. "Let's go." 

"OK." Takeru and Hope walked to the castle.

Hikari sat up with a blanket around her. "I'm sorry but I'm not yet ready."

"What?" Kageru sat next to her.

"I can't make love to you yet. Please wait." Hikari gathered her clothes and went out of the room.

"Huh?" Kageru gasped.

****

**_sora_****_ ni toketeku  tameiki yori mo_**

**_hon_****_ no sukoshi no yasuragi dake wo_**

**_mou_****_  hitori_****_ kiri  utsumukanaide_**

**_EVERYTHING FOR YOU STAY WITH YOU TONIGHT_**

****
    
    _I'm melting into the sky, rather than sighing away._

_All for just a bit of Peace.___

_Already by myself, I look down._

_EVERYTHING FOR YOU STAY WITH YOU TONIGHT_

****

"Are you sure this is OK?" 

Hope walked up the trail to the castle.

"Of course it is." Takeru said. "I hope."

Takeru and Hope opened the door of the castle.

An alarm rang. "INTRUDERS!"

"Intruders?" The demon shouted. "DEVIMON!"

"Hai!" Deviomen appeared.

"Take care of those intruders for me. Send Army Unit one too." The Demon ordered.

"Haha." Devimon flew away.

"Kuso." The Demon cursed.

**_III:_**

**_An angel, flying down from the sky,_**

**_Small rules, changing our simple lives!_**

****

Takeru climbed up the staircase with Hope behind him.

Then all of a sudden, an army of goons appeared.

"We've got ourselves a fancy morning call here." Takeru drew out his sword.

"Uh-I can't fight you know." Hope said.

"Then stay behind me!" Takeru rushed to the attackers.

"How am I supposed to if you won't stop moving?" Hope shouted after Takeru.

Takeru and Hope already won over the goons when another attacker approached them.

"Look!" Hope pointed at a huge black demon approaching the pair. His crimson eyes stared at them.

"Who the hell are you?" Takeru shouted.

"Me? You seem to forget so many things Takeru." The face of the demon revealed as he stepped into the light.

Takeru gave a small gasp mixed with surprise and loathing. "Devimon."

**_I'll forever continue I will walk down a path no one has trampled before!_**

**_I'll forever continue I wish I could live forever with this fate!_**

****

"Long time no see, Child of Hope." Devimon rasped.

"And what are you doing here?" Takeru demanded.

"My master says I have to watch over this castle from invaders such as yourself." Devimon snickered.

"Well your master is stupid for choosing the wrong guy to trust." Takeru said.

Devimon was insulted. "Do you really think that I would be easily defeated as before?" 

"No, you're much easier now!" Takeru wielded his sword.

"You little kuso!" Devimon lunged at Takeru.

"Let's see who's the bakemono amongst us." Takeru attacked the demon.

"Uh guys what about me?" Hope asked dully, knowing that he was now at the side of the scene.

Hikari stood by the balcony. Her mind filled with doubt.

"What's happening to me?" she thought.

"Hikari." Kageru stepped right beside her.

"Darling." Hikari threw herself to his arms.

"What's bothering you love?" Kageru asked.

"Noting at all." Hikari said.

**_OH SILVER WINGS! OH SILVER WINGS Fluttering in my mind. _**

**_I wish I can go but the wind is so cold. So I tore my way home._**

**_ I wanna go home now not tommorow, so I'll just grow my own wings and fly away!_**

**_I'm gonna be an ANGEL! I'm gonna FLY AWAY!_**

****

Takeru was wounded on the shoulder while Devimon was nearly down.

Takeru wanted to strike but he was too weak.

"Souls of Destruction!" Devimon launched an attack. Vines surrounded Takeru at once. Takeru struggled but he was too weak.

"And now you die for sure this time!" Devimon raised his clawed hand and was gaining closer at Takeru.

Then suddenly a tragedy happened. Hope inserted himself between Devimon and Takeru.

A blood curling scream filled the air as blood quickly stained Hope's pure white blouse red.

Takeru's blue eyes widened. A rage within him awoke. "Hope, HOPE!!!"

A white explosion occurred within the room. Takeru screamed, who was no longer as a human but an angel.

Takeru sat beside Hope who was barely alive.

"Sorry about that." Hope said weakly.

"Why do you have to say sorry?" Takeru asked.

"If I weren't born weak, probably I'd still be Ok and you won't be sad for me. I could have saved you. Yet I was a weakling." Hope said.

"No, you're not a weakling. You're a really strong guy." Takeru said.

"If I'm a strong guy, probably 'nesama would not call me a crybaby." Hope said softly.

"Well she's wrong." Takeru replied.

"Probably no one loves me at all. Probably I'm just a burden to mina-san." Hope sobbed at his words.

"What are you talking about? That's not true!" Takeru gasped.

"I wish were stronger, so that I could make it up to everybody. I wish I could tell them that I loved them, despite the fact I needed their help. But I can't. I'm a failure."  Hope sobbed.

"NO! NO! That's not true! Please Hope, don't say that! You're so important to them." Takeru's eyes watered.

Hope sighed. "I wish what you were saying is true. But at least in the end I was able to protect you still. You remind me of 'nisan." 

"Really?" Takeru said.

"I wish I could tell him that I'm sorry that I was a burden, and to onesan too. I want to tell them I could protect them. But, it will just be a dream. I'm a real failure. Takeru…" Hope called.

"What is it?" Takeru looked at Hope.

"Ariagato. Please tell my brother I'm truly sorry and that I love him, 'nesan and Neon too. Sayonara…" Hope's body went limp on Takeru's arms.

"Hope, Hope…HOPE!!!!" Takeru screamed in pain as the young boy died.

**_A Goddess, sending me a message_**

**_The clouds, saying goodbye to the sky above!_**

****

Wish gasped softly, as if something within him left him. "Hope, sona." His scream of agony ripped through the air of silence.

"Hey, what happened?" Taichi glanced at Wish.

"Trust, are you Okay?" Yamato asked. Trust was crying.

"HOPE YOU BAKA NAZE KA?!" Trust sobbed.

"Huh?" Taichi and Yamato looked at each other. Then something clicked.

"No way…" Taichi gasped.

"Hope's…dead?" Yamato gasped.

Then Neon came bursting in the room. "It's not true is it?" Her tear-stained face asked.

Taichi bowed his head. Neon gasped then collapsed into tears.

"Hope no." she sobbed. Yamato comforted her while Taichi glanced at the night sky. _Takeru, please be OK._

**_I'll be always watching This heart sobbing for a friend gone._**

**_I'll be always watching Oh how painful it is to lose you!_**

Takeru rose up. His eyes red, as he gently lay Hope's body nearby.

"Hope, I swear I'll avenge your death. I'll kill Kageru. I'll find that Wishing Tree I promise." Takeru said somberly.

Feathers surrounded the room and flew towards the open sky. Stars littered around the black sky just like the tears damped Takeru's pale cheek.

Meanwhile, a bright light surrounded the room Taichi and the rest were staying.

"Wh-what the hell?" Yamato gasped.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Taichi disappeared as well as everyone else.

**_OH SILVER GOODBYE! GOODBYE MY FRIEND! How cruel can the storm be?  
I wish I could go, be friends forever. But I can't so I just cried your name._**

**_Why is it just instead of me, why did you have to step in the way and interrupted faith?_**

**_Please don't say GOODBYE! I love you so much my FRIEND!_**

****

**_OH SILVER WINGS! OH SILVER WINGS! Fluttering in my mind. _**

**_Is there a way to come back home and be happy again?_**

**_Even if the storm is mean, I'll just trust hope that he will guard you forever more!_**

**_I'm gonna be an ANGEL! I'm gonna BE WITH YOU!_**

**_We'll be together! WE'RE FRIENDS FOREVER…_**

****

**_~"Man was not created to die, rather we are created to live and love. Yet why is the world so cold, and took you from me?"~_**

****

-*-*-

**A/N: *Sniff* Waah, what a sorrowful chapter! Hope's gone from the chapter! Why? BECAUSE I KILLED HIM! But do not be upset there! Hope WILL come back! If he doesn't Trust and Wish will get my neck! Sayonara Mina! Any comments or critisms please send to Darklyssel@yahoo.com .Thanks for all the reviews and encouragements! You guys rule man!  
-Dark Strider**

**CHAP. 8- Enraged, Takeru is determined to avenge Hope's death. Wow, the other digidestines and the Crest Seven are at the digishadoworld, right next to Hope's corpse. Wish sees Hope's body nearby and freaks out!  Meanwhile  Takeru's digimon partner's back and shares with his sorrow and pity. But hey why is Hope's body glowing? Find out soon on the Eight chap!**

**Disclaimer (and claimer ^-^): Don't own digimon. See the songs list to see which one is mine:**

**Song I: _Kibou dake wa Shinjite! (There is Hope to believe in-I made this one, no arguments there!)_**

**Song II: _Everything For You (F.Y. Song-Ask Miaka)_**

**Song III: _SILVER (Do I have to translate this one? =) This is forever mine)_**

**Dictionary:**

No not today! ^_^

 __


	8. Chapter Eight- Finalle Part 1

****

****

**Author's Intro to the Eight Chapter: This is the EIGHT and REALLY HARD-TO-WRITE chapter. Hope is gonna have a wish come true moment here! Oh boy and Hikari is…well read to find out! Chap. 8 is the first of the special "TRILOGY FINALLE". Meaning that only two more chaps until the end.**

****

****

**_~The Crest Seven, the Reincarnated Guardians…_**

**_All are going to witness the final battle that set them apart years ago…_**

**_That stole the one they treasure so much from them_**

**_Kibou_****_ no Kami…oh the angel named Takeru_**

**_Grant this last wish, save the Princess of Light…save Hikari Yagami…Light of the Gods…_**

**_Even if life is so short, at least she knew…that the Angel of Darkness and Light…of Hope and Despair…_**

**_Loved her as much as she loved him…~_**

****

* * *

****

***CHAPTER EIGTH VIII:***

****

**RATING: R**

****

**Wishful Thinking of Hope:**

****

**KURO KIBOU:**

**KISS LIGHT AND SET HER FREE!!!**

**~BY-DARK STRIDER~**

**TAKERU STARTED RUNNING UP THE STAIRCASE, STILL CRYING AT HOPE'S DEATH. _HOW COULD HOPE DO THIS? WHY DID HE DO IT?_**

Takeru stood at the end of the door, standing in front of a familiar figure. 

Angemon…

The Crest Seven and the other digidestines landed down a room.

"Ouch!" Taichi complained.

"Man what a landing!" Aoi picked himself up.

"Uh guys don't look." Yamato warned yet Wish's eyes already caught sight of the heart breaking scene: Hope's lifeless body.

"Hope…HOPE NO!!!" Wish ran to Hope with tears streaming down his eyes and his chest gasping for air. Trust, Neon and Aoi were right behind him. The digidestines and Houno nod then followed them.

**_And then there was dawn…love will have another fresh start…_**

**_Another guide from the Land of the Rising Sun…_**

**_Do you see now…what the world needs? What do I need…right now?_**

****

"HOPE!" Wish gently shook his brother.

"No way, is he…" Taichi paused.

"That can't be true!" Yamato glared at his friend.

"But he's not breathing." Mimi checked his pulse. "His pulse is dead."

"SONA! SONA!" Wish cradled Wish fiercely close.

"Wish, suman." Taichi said softly.

"Hope, please don't do this to me." Neo felt her chest ache. "Hope, I…"

"Wish?" Sora nudged the young man.

"Hope…where did you go?" Wish muttered subconsciously.

"Wish, wake up!" Sora said, worried.

"No, I can't…I can't go on without Hope…why did you leave me?" Wish stroke his little brother's cheek and pulled him closer.

"Wish is out…" Sora said sadly.

"No one can blame him, blame the murderer." Taichi pointed out.

"The question is: who?" Sora said.

"Hope." Aoi approached his best friend's corpse and stroke his forehead, Taichi noticed tears trickling down his pale face.

"How close are Hope and Aoi?" Taichi asked Houno.

"REALLY. They've been together ever since they were kids plus, they look so much alike. You'd think of them as brothers at first sight.

I've heard that in the past, amongst all the Seven Guardians Hope gets along best with Friendship. Those two were really close but usually Hope would push him away in every way he can because he was afraid he would loose him because of his uh arch enemy." Houno explained.

"Which explains why Yama and Takeru are so close." Sora said.

"Then probably Courage and Light were close too in the past." Taichi said thoughtfully.

"Yup, that's true." Houno said.

**_Even if…I'm about to loose this light, I'll come to have it again…_**

**_To claim it as my own…I'll be seeing you…again!_**

"Takeru, naze…omae wa…" Angemon whispered but Takeru cut him short.

"Hope's dead." Takeru said in a stern whisper.

"Who's that?" Angemon asked.

"He gave up his life for me damn it! I was the one who's supposed to die!" Takeru felt like committing suicide for a minute.

"Takeru…gomen." Angemon bowed his head.

"Just great! Really just great! Thanks to Kageru Hope's now in the RIP state." Takeru groaned.

"You know why Hope saved you?" Angemon asked. "Because he wanted you to live. Life has meaning and yours is to protect HIkari Takeru. She's waiting for you to save her!" 

"But…I just can't get Hope out of my head! He said his life has no meaning, how foolish of him to say that." Takeru felt anger rise within him.

"Probably he just…" Angemon sighed for he was speechless.

"Nah, he wouldn't want me to slump about his death anyway." Takeru stood up. "For Hope's sake I must find that Kageru!"

Hikari stood by Kageru's side. Kageru sighed as he leant against the balcony.

"Love…" Hikari asked.

"Leave me alone." Kageru said coldly at her.

Hikari just nod and left hurriedly. Then a black crow landed beside the balcony.

Kageru noticed this and whispered. "Give it to me."

The bird, probably the one he was speaking to, held out his right leg that held a pouch.

Kageru took it and from the pouch came a scroll. After reading the message, Kageru nod and went back inside the room. After a few minutes he came out with a rolled scroll in his hand and a small piece of bread at the other. He fed the crow the bread and tied the note to the bird's leg. After eating its light snack, the bird flapped his wings and left.

"Soon," Kageru whispered as the bird vanished. "Our wishes will come true. Wait for me for I'll be coming home soon Yami…"

**_To kiss you softly yet tenderly. You pull me close and I can see your eyes pleading _**

**_'Love me forever. Hold me close tonight. Entrance me with your passion!"_**

**_I won the game and you gave up, willing to be a slave of my love._**

**_All those sizzling kisses that we share every second aint enough to fill desire! _**

****

Takeru ran up the steps. Angemon, who is now Patamon flew after the blonde.

"How far is the next hallway?!" Patamon gasped.

"Uh probably about a few more steps or something…" Takeru sighed. He really didn't have a clue.

"Wait there's a door at the end!" Patamon pointed a huge brass door.

"Kageru must have a gym around here." Takeru stopped at the sight of the huge door.

The door was completely out of metal and the only wooden object or fragment on the door was a wooden figure of a weird face shaped like a demon. Takeru swallowed. "What did he like in that weird statue?"

Then the door opened all by itself. Patamon hid behind Takeru.

Takeru expected a huge arena or something behind the door which in his opinion was a doorway to a hall or room with great importance. Well Takeru was partly right. But this room of 'importance' should be rather called the room of 'privacy'.

The walls were painted blue with stars and flames. At the center of the room was a king-sized bed with purple covers and sheets unmade and curtains of blue hung by the open glass door leading to a balcony. It was the master bedroom.

"He's here." Takeru said. Patamon flew up alert.

Then a sound made them jump. A young stepped right beside them. She wore a beautiful pink ball gown, a dress fit for a princess. Her hair was tied on a bun held by pink ribbons.On her neck was a pearl chocker, her wrists were decorated by beautiful pearl bracelets and pearl earrings hung on her ears. Yet her brown eyes were dull and distant, as if they're not looking at anything at all.

For a minute Takeru thought this woman was a complete stranger and had to do nothing with their affairs but as he looked closer, something clicked…

"HIKARI CHAN!" Takeru gasped. Patamon looked surprised.

"I'm glad you noticed despite all that clutter around her." Kageru stepped into view.

"What do you mean clutter?" Takeru knew that he was talking about the dress and the jewelry.

"Well these ornaments are way too precious to be entrusted to this weak damsel. Strong women are rare these days don't you think?" Kageru stroke Hikari's cheek.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Takeru glared at Kageru who laughed. "Silly Takeru, can't you see she's not the best friend you know?"

"What do you mean?" Takeru demanded.

"Only idiots ask things that are obvious." Kageru rolled his eyes.

"She's under an enchantment!" Patamon noticed.

"What?" Takeru asked.

"She's under a trance. I've heard several stories about hypnotism stuff. She's under Kageru's spell." Patamon pointed out.

"See? That bat pig digimon of yours is a lot smarter than you." Kageru said.

Patamon didn't know if he should feel proud or enraged. Or was he feeling both?

But one thing's for sure, even if butchering Kageru and feeding him to lions was the top thing on Takeru's list about the possible things he can do to Kageru, Takeru knew that it wasn't possible.

"You're gonna pay Kageru!" Takeru's magic formed into his usual golden sword.

"What a whiner." Kageru wielded his black blade at Takeru. "This time, no more disappearing acts because this is the last time I'll see you alive."

"Same here!" Takeru attacked Kageru who shielded himself by blocking Takeru's blade with his. 

Patamon could feel the duelers' energy surging throught the room. _It's like I'm a chicken to be cooked in an oven. This battle's so intense I feel I'm being blown away. _

**_Astride a white horse I ride away…Looking for that lover calling me…_**

**_Don't go…I haven't said everything…I love you…from the bottom of my heart…_**

****

_A young man in gold and black seemed to be in deep concentration. In front of him were two candles and a tray. On the tray was a bracelet with shells on it, a white napkin and a sword. Finally after what seemed minutes of silence he spoke:_

****

**_A beloved memory, a treasure so dear,_**

**_Will banish away the foe named fear;_**

**_A clear lace of purity and light,_**

**_Will bring meaning to a new life;_**

**_A sharp sly and loyal blade,_**

**_From the abyss have this light saved;_**

**_All these will make wishes reality, a new start_**

**_Yet same body, soul, mind and heart…_**

****

_A bright golden mist surrounded the man. He smiled contentedly, as the light beamed towards the digishadoworld._

Wish carried Hope's body upwards the castle. He, Trust and the rest agreed to take Hope back to their place for a proper burial.

Wish insisted that he was all right but everyone could see through him that this was a way too heavy burden for him.

Gently, he cradled Hope close to him. He bit his lip, trying hard not to cry. Taichi opened his mouth to say something then decided to just drop it off just in case it would make Wish cry again. 

Then suddenly a bright light shot from the heavens to Hope's body. Wish gasped as Hope floated to the sky, glowing in gold.

Soon Hope opened his eyes to everyone's amazement.

"Hey it's mina san! And there's nisan and nesan!" Hope pointed childishly as if nothing happened. 

"Hope you baka!" Trust sobbed.

"Hope…" Wish gasped. Neon as well as Houno and Aoi cried with joy at Hope's return. Then they all heard a soft whisper.

_Despite the trials you have to undergo you never wore a frown, you tried your best even if you feel left out. Now is the time for you to rejoice and shout, for now you shall receive your greatest crown._

Then a golden aura surrounded Hope once more. A miracle happened. When the light vanished, everyone gasped.

Hope's short hair now became long, smooth and golden blonde. He grew taller and slimmer as his eyes became more accurate and witty. He wore a black and gold suit on his feet were black boots and he had a sword belt bearing a golden sword. He also had four pairs of white wings. He gave his friends a charming smile. This was not the childish Hope they knew.

Wish was the first one to speak. "Hope, is that…"

"Now, onisama aren't you proud of me? I'm now in my adult form." Hope said this in a rather mature and respectful manner.

"Hope I…"Wish lost words for he was stunned and happy that Hope was back. But what he didn't was expect was Hope running to him and hugging him tightly. "I missed you onisama, onesama. I was so scared when I was all alone at the digishadoworld. I thought I 'd never see you guys again!" Hope was crying. Wish cradled his ototo close. "I thought I was going to loose you too." After a few minutes of touching words and reunions, Hope turned to Neon. "Neo chan?"

Neon looked up at her best friend. "W-what?"

"I thought I'd never see my best friend smiling again." Hope flashed a smile that melted Neon's heart like sizzling butter.

"Me too." She said faintly. 

Suddenly something clicked inside Hope's head. "Uh guys I gotta go and do something." 

"Where are you going?" Neon asked.

"Upstairs." Hope ran to a doorway that led to a staircase.

"Wait!" Wish called after his ototo. But the doorway was blocked by a barrier and then something exploded. 

"HOPE! Trust gasped.

"Gotta get up guys."  Hope was nearly hit by a pillar.

"Hope wait…" Neon gasped.

Hope looked back at her and smiled. "Before anything else even before I die…I'd like to say this…

_Aishteru__ Neon. Sayonara…_

With that the room with the stairway collapsed and Hope was gone from sight.

Neon collapsed to the ground sobbing. Hearing Hope's last words _"Aishteru Neon. Sayonara…"_

Every word tortured her heart and tore her soul apart. "Damn it, I should have told him…I should have…" she sobbed.

"Told what?" Mimi turned to Neon.

"OH GOD! I LOVE YOU TOO HOPE! I LOVE YOU!" Neon sobbed. Trust comforted her.

"I guess we can trust Hope that he's not going to die." Wish said softly. Trust and Neon looked at him with surprise. "He's not a kid anymore. He doesn't need anyone to protect himself…he doesn't need…me…" Wish dropped his head.

"Wish that's not true. Remember what Hope said to you…he wanted to be with you and if he wanted to be with you he needs you and loves you." Yamato pointed out.

"How do you know?" Wish asked.

"I made the same mistake once." Yamato said simply remembering the digidestines' encounter with Puppetmon.

****

**_Here comes a runaway train…running at a speed faster than light…_**

**_We all need each other…no one can live alone…_**

****

Takeru and Kageru's battle was a fierce one. Patamon couldn't see which one would win. 

Kageru noticed that he needed something to distract Takeru.

"Take this!" Kageru fired a huge energy ball at Takeru. Takeru avoided it and found Hikari against Kageru's arms.

"Kageru, let her go!" Takeru gasped.

"Hey that's cheating!" Patamon  frowned.

"Hey Takeru let's play a game." Kageru blasted the pillar nearby. The pillar shook and was about to collapse. Then Kageru threw Hikari to the pillar. Hikari lay there motionless.

"HIKARI!" Takeru screamed.

"Say goodbye to your beloved Takeru." Kageru escaped through the glass door.

"HEY WAIT!" Patamon flew after him.

Takeru rushed to Hikari. "Hikari please snap out of this…"

But then the pillar collapsed and Takeru and Hikari were caved in.

Hiakri gasped at Takeru who held her close and was trying to protect her. The pillar was on top of Takeru and was threatening to squeeze life out of him any minute.

"Hikari…I'm sorry I have to put you through all this…I really can't…" Takeru groaned in pain as the pillar became heavier than ever.

Hikari's brown eyes widened. "I really just wanna save you…because you mean so much to me. I love you so much Hikari. I don't care if you'll hate me for this but at least…I had said it even if it's the…" Takeru's wounds erupted with blood because the pillar was already forcing him down. He shut his eyes in pain. 

Then he felt a warm hand stroke his cheek. Struggling he opened his eyes and Hikari's brown eyes stared at him, a tear made way across her ivory cheek. "Takeru-kun…"

"Hikari…" Takeru was getting dizzier every minute.

"Oh Takeru please don't do this…Takeru you'll get hurt…and kami your wounds…" Hikari was sobbing for her heart felt the pain that her beloved was going through. "Takeru I can't live life without you. I love you too Takeru." 

A bright light shook the area. One by one the ruins of the room were lifted and Takeru landed weakly against Hikari's arms. "TAKERU-KUN!!!"

Takeru opened his eyes. Hikari was staring down at him, her eyes swollen with tears.

"Hikari…" he moaned.

"Takeru thank god you're okay." She sobbed beside him.

"Gomen." Takeru said, and then he whispered. "You're pretty."

"You think so." She asked.

"Yeah." Takeru sat right beside her. 

"Takeru." Hikari and Takeru glanced at each other and slowly they were drawn together into a passionate kiss. This time, Hikari felt passion burn within her. She pulled him closer, urging him to press harder. After a few minutes of passion, Hope said. "Sorry for the interruption but as you can see Kageru is still alive. Patamon is hot on the trail but you must move on."

"Who're you?" Takeru pulled away from Hikari, blushing madly.

"The melodramatic Hope." Hope grinned.

"Hope! Is that you?!" Takeru got up and gasped.

"Better than ever." Hope winked.

"Got a new alias?" Takeru asked.

"Eh?" 

"You know, a new name because you grew up or something…" Takeru sighed.

"Uh yeah, I know that my alias is…ah! It's SeraKibou! That's the name that I've heard after I transformed!" Hope said.

"Sera-what?" Takeru looked confused.

"SeraKibou at your service!" Hope, now SeraKibou cheered with pride. 

"Yeah whatever!" Takeru rolled his eyes, obviously trying to bring down the other young man's puffed pride.

"HEY!" SeraKibou glared Takeru.

"You and you…" HIkari pointed at Takeru and SeraKibou blankly. "Are plain premature teens."

**Authors Note: OK! WHEW! I"VE DONE IT! *collapses due to exhaustion of shouting*. See ya mina in the next chap.**

**Dictionary:**

**Just one note: SeraKibou is derived from to nouns:**

-Sera- from the word seraphim meaning supreme angel.

-Kibou: a Japanese noun meaning hope. 


	9. Chapter Nine Finalle Part 2

**A/N: Hewoo! Here is Chap. 9 and one chapter away from the finale! Anyhow, please enjoy it, with the "oh so many flashbacks" ^_^, and R*R. As always, thanks to all who read this ficcie and pls. read my other fic too. **

PS: **KAGERU'S PAST IS NOT SO PRETTY!  And that explains the rating below due to curses, the blood and gore and other events, but they're not so harsh though.^_^ Anyway, please enjoy, review and in case of any questions, my *real* email address is NOW open for you guys (I hate em passwords, I often forget them ^_^).**

**Dedication: All of the reviewers, I'm SUPER sorry for the long wait. I hope you'll enjoy this. I've spent months cooking up some ideas. Anyway, this fic is all fer you. Special dedication: to my onesan, my best email friend. Happy reading! And please be nice, this is my first ficcie and I'm not a professional wrtier.**

Those in **_BOLD ITALIC are in Kageru's POV and he's narrating his past. The rest are all normal so Ja'ne. (For real this time…)_**

***Wishful Thinking of Hope ***

**Dark Strider**

**Rating: R**

**Chapter 9:**

**The reason why…**

**(Kageru's Story, Kageru's Scar)******

**Takeru dashed away to follow Patamon. SeraKibou decided that he and Hikari should find the others, for they might get in trouble. When Takeru realized that his friends were here, he decided that he should prioritize his friends' safety too. He agreed with this, and in the Master's Bedroom was the last time SeraKibou and Hikari saw Takeru.**

_Now where could Patamon be? Takeru thought._

He ran up the trail before him, and only God knows where this will lead him to…to salvation or death…

Patamon did his best to keep up with Kageru, yet he darted way too fast from his view. 

_As if he has a super charged motor inside of him! Is he human? Patamon thought._

Then suddenly, Patamon felt a gush of wind collide with him and he was shaken away from his path and soared haplessly away. _SONA!_

 Well whatever that was, it sure wants Patamon out of the way…

Takeru stumbled weakly. "Where the hell could he be? Is there a subway down here?"

Then he sat down some steps for a rest. _I have to catch up with Kageru, he's gotta pay for what he has done to Hikari, what he has done to my friends…along with those three other guys…_

For a while though Takeru started thinking. _I wonder, what made Kageru so evil to do this I mean, I'm angry, ONLY angry, at him but I don't exactly HATE him as how I hate Devimon. He fooled Hikari, but he did not do harm to her, although he nearly did that, yet I still don't feel a pang of hatred towards him in which I wonder why since there SHOULD be hatred within me for him. But why is it that…why is Kageru so motivated to do something this mean? Surely he didn't start his life as a cold, sly guy. I mean, he's gotta have kindness, purity and compassion. But there's gotta be something that turned him away from the light, I wonder what… or who it could be?_

Takeru felt his mouth yawn. _Hell, why do I feel like sleeping all of a sudden? I've gotta get up…I've gotta…_

Yet the strange tiredness took over him, and he fell asleep by the staircase… 

****

**_*The house rattled with joy…and a crying sound of a new born infant._**

**_Everyone was laughing and dancing.It was evident at the look on the mother's face was radiant joy, as she cradled a baby in swaddling clothes.A grey eyed child drew closer to her and drew the infant close,_**

**_playing_****_ with his dainty fists…Taikujouji Kageru was born…_**

****

_Takeru found himself in a strange area, the whole place was inky black and there was not even a ground to step on, it felt more like an oblivion. _

_"HELLOOOO!!!!"__ Takeru shouted, as his voice echoed back at him._

_What is this place anyway? Takeru's mind shivered, somehow this place haunted him._

_"Welcome, young Master of Hope." A strange man appeared before him. He had long blonde hair, cold blue eyes and pale complexion; he was rather slim and tall and he was clad in a white robe. On one hand held a candle and the other bore a scroll. He flashed a smile._

_"Uhm-May I ask who are you and what the hell am I doing here?" Takeru asked._

_"Hmm…I'm here to answer what you were thinking of a while earlier. About Taikujouji Kageru's past." The blonde said simply._

_"Yet why now of all times and what good will that bring me?" Takeru sighed._

_"So that you will know who is your TRUE enemy, and that Kageru needs your help…"_

_"What help from me?" Takeru gasped._

_"I told you: Kageru is not your true enemy. Even though his past form is mi-I mean your enemy, I'd say you MUST forget about that childish brawl of the past. After all, even if Kageru is the God of Despair and you're the opposing force that is Hope…hell like whatever, you two will not be enemies if one, none of you will do a plan of opposition and two, if you two will help each other who knows, Hope and Despair can be best of friends (no matter how stupid THAT sounds)." The blonde said._

_"Well as long as he doesn't attack anyone of us, we can *still* be friends. But why does he need my help?" Takeru frowned._

_"Let me start with the basic story that formed what Kageru is now. You see, in the past, Kageru is an empty shell: disliking noise, hates laughter and definitely closing himself from the world and friends. Living like that is hard, but to him it's heaven." The blonde said…_

****

**_Eight years ago…_**

****

**_I stood alone at home, watching from my window my niichan Yusuke and his friends play and I was filled with a certain emptiness and uncertainty. I've always wanted to be alone, yet why do I feel so lonely. Is it not the consequence of closing yourself from the light, from the outside? I sighed as I drew the curtain away leaving my room, my shell dark and cold. Friends, hell who needs them? All I need is myself, not anyone not even Yusuke…right?_**

**_All I ever wanted was true happiness, yet I don't know what to look for to gain this. I feel so alone, helpless and cold. Their laughter pierces my soul and their games always made me burn. I had no friends, no playmates not even companions. Hellhole, you say? To me this is paradise…or I thought so because it's so quiet, way too quiet…_**

_"Oh, that's hard. But did he somehow manage to get over that slum?" Takeru asked._

_"Well yes he did. And all thanks to a certain person who lit up his life…his niichan..._

****

**_I rarely commit errors at home, since I'm always at my room reading or sleeping and I rarely come out probably only to eat and go to school. _**

**_But when I was seven, I found myself in big trouble: I broke niichan's favorite toy- a fire truck out of wood. Though cheap, it was his favorite because of the siren's sounds._**

**_"How could you?!" He shouted at me. "You know this is my favorite toy and you know that!"_**

**_"Like I mean it." I snapped at him._**

**_"You didn't, oh let me think," he mocked me. "Is it because you just want me to be as miserable as you are? Oh please, you're just a hell of a dork that is afraid of the sun you vampire!" _**

**_Something within me boiled-I knew I snapped yet I tempered my actions._**

**_"That's just a toy!" I argued. "I can buy you a new one like that!"_**

**_"Oh yeah!"_****_ Yusuke glared. "Where's your money?"_**

**_"Uh…" I fell speechless._**

**_"Hah! I knew you wouldn't want to use your money for me! No wonder they're gathering dust already." He laughed._**

****

**_Well no matter how quiet I could be, I do loose patience for I am HUMAN. I pounced at him, my fists clenched._**

**_Caught unaware, Yusuke fell down. Angrily, he wrestled me down and I struggled against him. Yet of course he proved to be stronger being three years older than me. Finally I felt tired and managed to struggle away._**

**_"I win!" He laughed at me._**

**_"Fine then laugh, what the hell do I care?!" I shouted._**

**_"And when did you ever care nerd?" Yusuke shot back. _**

**_"Go ahead tease me goddamn it! You can even kill me! Go ahead, I'll even get the knife for you!" I somehow felt a burning pain within me and gone was my careful choice of words._**

**_He stopped laughing and gave me a stern look. "And what will I get if I'd do that?"_**

**_"Well now you can avenge that stupid toy of yours!" I felt something hot slide down my cheek-tears. _**

**_"But…" _**

**_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'BUT'???!!! WHAT ARE YOU HESISTATING FOR??!!!" I cried. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU CARE? WHAT THE HELL DOES THE WORLD CARE IF I DIE? YEAH YOU'D PROBABLY EVEN THROW A FESTIVAL, MARK THIS AS THE HAPPIEST DAY EVER IF I DIE!I ONLY WANNA BE ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE!!! YOU GUYS DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT ME! I HATE THIS DAMN HELLHOLE!" I was panting, then I caught a look on Yusuke's face: he was terrified, a tear was forcing its way down his cheek. But I didn't see anything else because I rushed to my room the door came to a close with a loud BANG!_**

****

**_I sat down my bed, cradling my favorite stuff toy: a teddy bear I named Chocolate. Niichan gave it to me during my birthday when I was two years old according to Mom. Somehow I managed to remember him handing me a box which held Chocolate. I thought about tearing him down after that fight but then again it was way too precious to me that I just cried on it. _**

****

**_Then I heard my door creak slowly yet I didn't look up, the fight between niichan and I hurt me deeply. Does he really care for that stuff toy more than me? I really didn't mean to break it, yet he was so mad at me and was accusing me of meaning what I did. I cried I realized that THIS world of mine is the HELLHOLE, I'm avoiding what is paradise: friends, playmates, mom, and niichan. _**

****

**_I cradled Chocolate while sobbing; never looking up until I heard a soft voice "I brought you some cookies just in case you get hungry." My head reluctantly looked up. "Niichan."_**

**_Niichan rarely visited me, in fact he never did. I was rather surprised._**

**_He sat beside me and I looked away. After a long pause, I said softly. "Gomenasai."_**

**_He looked at me, and I was crying. "I really didn't mean to break your toy engine. I knew you loved that toy very much. I didn't mean what I said earlier too, though I think you wouldn't even care…anyway…"_**

**_Then I felt his hand on my shoulder. "What are you saying? Of course someone cares for you."_**

**_"Yeah right."_****_ I replied._**

**_"Well that's what you think." He cradled me close. "But there are many who do care for you: mom does…and me."_**

**_"Make me laugh." I said._**

**_"No seriously. I'm sorry about what happened too." He smiled. _**

**_After another pause, I shyly asked. "Can we be friends?"_**

**_"You mean 'Can we be friends again?'" He laughed. "I'm always your friend. And if you'll only try to open up to others, they'll be your friends too. How about joining us later at the playground for tag?"_**

**_ I replied in affirmative and for the first time in my life, I smiled…_**

****

_"OK, so that was a pretty bad fight. I never had something like that between my and my niichan." Takeru pointed out._

_"Lucky you. Anyway, the rest of the happenings are unimportant. But may I ask you a question?" the blonde turned to Takeru._

_"Shoot it."_

_"Whenever your brother gets a date, did you ever feel that he is better having a certain person around?"_

_"Me? I'd never think of that. I know my niichan knows how to choose, and I know he always makes the right choice. And plus, it's my niichan's happiness that matters." Takeru said sincerely._

_"For one thing, you and Kageru have the same answer if I ask this question. But unfortunately his niichan fell in love with the wrong girl…and it saddened Kageru, and it saddened AND angered him even more when he realized that his niichan was being played with by the girl he loves. Kageru was planning revenge…Yusuke realizes the truth…and it cost Kageru his dear life…_

****

**_Four years ago…_**

****

**_ I was eleven by then when I met Silvia. She's pretty and popular though not so smart and is a pain. I don't even know what my niichan saw in this stupid lady, no I mean bitch. She doesn't even care for him since she always ask for money from him, ask him to do almost all her homework yet he doesn't complain and would usually make reasons for her to me. Maybe it's because he loved her too much to loose her. And I feel awful for him._**

**_But really, I hate her with all I've got! Partly from the fact that she's abusing my niichan's love for her, she would do anything to make my life miserable like doing several things for her, even half or more of my allowance goes to her! Yet if niichan likes her, I respect his decision, and because of this I never told him anything. Yet to be frank, I have another girl in mind for him._**

**_Sumire_****_ is beautiful mixed with brains and manners. She has a firm foundation in life and is well-known not to mention respected. She is one of niichan's childhood friends. Though I wish their feelings for each other were beyond friendship, well too bad._**

****

**_And here comes a day when I discover something I should've and I nearly died because of it… and also something that I'd never thought was possible…_**

****

**_I was walking down the alley, towards Silvia's house to drop by some books she wanted to borrow from niichan. When I came by the door to ring the doorbell, I heard voices that made me stop._**

**_"How much did you get?" It was Silvia's voice._**

**_"Erm-about _****_¥_****_ 250, mam."_****__**

**_"What?" A crashing sound echoed throughout the house. I swallowed the lump on my throat._**

**_"Only that much, do you call that piece of shit a masterpiece of hard-work?" Silvia's voice roared._**

**_"Sumimasen, hontoni sumimasen."_****__**

**_"Oh no don't think I'll let you pass with that crap again!"_**

**_"Please try to understand us oh please!"_**

**_"Tamare!_****_ I've had it with your lame excuses. I'm already busy with that guy and here you are making my day worse!"_**

**_"But I thought…"_**

**_"Hell why would I learn to love that asshole anyway?" Silvia shouted. "All I wanted from him was the money, the fortune and all not because I care for him duh. And I also want that damn kid away. That ototo of his is already suspecting me or something…"_**

**_For a minute I didn't get it, then…_**

**_She's not reffering Yusuke, is she? Suddenly my blood started to boil. How dare she…how dare she call my niichan like that? After all that he did, she was just using him? No one ever uses my niichan and gets away with it, even if she's a girl._**

**_"Hey Silvia!"_****_ I shouted, busting the door down. Silvia faced me, her face plastered with shock and horror. By her side is a young girl in red, taken by surprise and partial gratefulness and relief._**

**_"Ka-kageru._****_ What the hell are you…" Silvia trembled._**

**_"You're gonna be sorry for what you did." I breathed, glaring at her with extreme hatred._**

**_"What the hell are you saying?" Silvia shot back._**

**_"Shut up usotsuki!" I shouted._**

**_"Oh no…KEIGI!"_****_ Silvia shouted._**

**_Then a man in black came down. "What is it, 'nesama?"_**

**_"Get this kid beaten up and outta here!" she shouted._**

**_"You heard her men." Keigi shouted then other men in black appeared…a hundred against one…_**

_"That girl is a total MANIAC!" Takeru fumed. "If I were Kageru, I'd cut her to pieces!"_

_"Uhm, care to know what happens next?" the blonde asked._

_"DEFINITELY!__ I've gotta know what'll happen to that Silvia jerk. And what'll happen to Kageru…" Takeru said. "It's getting kinda interesting."_

_"Well…"_

**_Though they're many, I was a bit better in fighting since I usually see cool moves from my classmates' so called "duels"._**

**_Yet Keigi and five men stood firm, and on their hands were sharp blades. From that moment, I knew they were determined to kill me. _**

**_"Looks like you're really determined ha?" I asked but my spine was already shaking in fear. It was so unfair; all of them have blades while all I've got are my fists._**

**_"Don't be scared kid, we'll send you to hell in a quicker way." Keigi snarled._**

**_"Who's the one going to hell again, asshole?" I challenged._**

**_Keigi_****_ and his men attacked, and blood stained the floor._**

****

**_Yusuke was looking for me, worried. I was supposed to be home by five and I've been two hours late._**

**_"Kageru!"_****_ He called. "Kageru where are you?"_**

**_Sumire_****_ meet him along the way. "What are you doing out here so late?"_**

**_"Kageru is missing, he's not supposed to be out this late!" Yusuke groaned._**

**_"Oh dear," Sumire sounded genuinely worried. "We should look for him, he might be out there somewhere. I'll  come along with you then. After all, two are better than one."_**

**_"Thanks Sumire." Yusuke flashed a small smile._**

**_And for a mysterious reason, though Yusuke didn't see it because it was a bit dark Sumire blushed._**

****

**_The pair passed by Silvia's house and they could hear all the groanings and screams. Sumire raised an eyebrow and wondered what was going on, but niichan seemed to recognize my voice…_**

**_"That was Kageru screaming…" Yusuke gasped._**

**_"Huh? Why?" Sumire looked at Yusuke who was panic-stricken._**

**_"I don't know, but I'm sure it's his voice!" Yusuke rushed to the door and opened it and before his eyes came a horrifying site…_**

****

**_I was bleeding and weak, with an arm broken and torn and lay limp on my side. Yet Keigi and his men stood, stronger than ever._**

**_Then Keigi lets go of his blade and from his belt rose a terrifying weapon: a gun._**

**_"I only wanted to make you suffer first," he hissed. "But now you die…"_**

**_Then a loud BANG rang throughout the room. He had hit me by my leg and I screamed in pain, trying to cover the bleeding hole with my blood spilled shirt. Yet I felt so weak I collapsed, groaning as the crimson on my pants spread away from the wound._**

**_Then the door went open. I heard Sumire's voice scream in horror. I looked up and saw Yusuke and Sumire by the door._**

**_Yusuke looked shocked, his eyes frozen on Keigi and his smoking gun._**

**_"Niichan…" I groaned yet another gunshot erupted and it hit my shoulder. I gasped in pain._**

**_"NOOOO!"_****_ Yusuke fell to his knees and tried to help me up, and blood stained his white shirt crimson._**

**_Yusuke gently tore the sleeve of my good arm and nearly screamed when he saw my bones nearly piercing out of my arm and that it went limp on his hand. "What has he done to you?" he whimpered._**

**_"It's just a broken arm, not so bad." I groaned._**

**_"Shut up." He said softly, tearing the long sleeve of his shirt and wrapped the torn cloth around my arm._**

**_"Why are you angry?" I asked._**

**_"Because you're so stupid!"_****_ He drew back a sob, cursing under his breath._**

**_"Niichan…" The word escaped my lips._**

**_"What're we gonna do boss?" One of the men questioned Keigi._**

**_Keigi_****_ remained silent, watching as Sumire approached me and Yusuke. Yusuke's eyes were hard on Keigi._**

**_"Why are you staring at me like that?" Keigi raised an eyebrow._**

**_"I guess you know why." Yusuke said coldly._**

**_"And what are you going to do about it?" Keigi shot back._**

**_"I'll send you to hell." A navy blue aura surrounded Yusuke and his eyes cold and dull. I figured that he was under a trance or something._**

**_"Yusuke!"_****_ Sumire gasped, she can feel it too, the cold feeling that pierced the room. I guess so, because I can feel it._**

**_Why though, I asked myself, why would Yusuke let go of all his senses like this? Yusuke had always things under control, but now…_**

**_"What the hell…" Silvia, who seemed to be forgotten, whimpered._**

**_"Ni-niichan d-dame…" I felt weak, I was helpless as my beloved niichan went berserk before me… and then my niichan took a step…and then there were screams…_**

****

**_I forced myself away from Sumire's side. Niichan…_**

**_I have to stop him from doing this rampage. Or else he himself might get hurt…_**

**_I have to be strong for my niichan, for myself… I have to save him even if it means I have to pay with my life…_**

**_"Niichan…" I limped over to him. _**

**_"KAGERU!"_****_ Sumire gasped as she rushed to me yet I pushed her away. "Sumire please, I have to get him back!" I said. "Trust me." Sumire backed away, with tears on her eyes and nodded._**

**_I turned my attention to my niichan. This time he was looking at me._**

**_That look…it told me that he's really gone out of control…he can, I mean WILL kill anyone…even me._**

**_"Stop this niichan." I stood up. Yet he heard not my words. And he lunged…_**

**_Eyes narrowed at his prey…_**

**_I stood, my eyes clear of the emotions burning my chest. Then…_**

**_WHAM! I smacked to the wall, my brother's hand on my neck. The other formed an energy ball towards me… ready to kill me…_**

**_I shut my eyes… I've failed you niichan…_**

****

**_Then here comes a miracle. Seven radiant scrolls surrounded by purple and golden light appeared. They surrounded my brother. He started screaming and holding his head painfully._**

**_Somehow, like an instinct, I placed my hand on his forehead and a bright light shook the area._**

**_Soon I found my niichan in my arms._**

**_I gently stroke his hair and whispered. "Sweet dreams…niichan…" and after that comes darkness…_**

****

_"Wai-wait a minute!__ Where the hell did those scroll thingies come from?" Takeru frowned. "Ya know, everything is just getting weirder and weirder."_

_"Hello, I'm here to teach HISTORY not CHEMISTRY!" the blonde frowned._

_"Fine."__ Takeru rolled his eyes._

_"Anyway, those scrolls are special "Divine Objects" that are created from either uhm…it's not your time to know. That part might come on Chemistry lessons." The blonde said._

_"So what happened after that?" Takeru asked._

_"Er-let's see…"_

**_A white oval? No it looks like a sphere…_**

**_Hell it was just a damn light. A light above me, in some white HOSPITAL room._**

**_I forced my head to turn left. My gaze fell on my niichan, who was asleep against my broken left arm all plastered up._**

**_"Niichan?"_****__**

**_Yusuke woke up, his soft blue eyes staring back at me. "Hey kid, you've been asleep for about three days."_**

**_"Gomenasia."_****_ I said softly._**

**_"No, it's me who's gotta be sorry." He said tenderly._**

**_"Why?" I gazed at him._**

**_"I'm…I'm such a stupid…" He choked down a sob, and buried his head against the pillow by my arm._**

**_"Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault you were deceived. Everyone gets to be fooled, once in a while." I stroke his head for comfort._**

**_"I'm sorry." He said softly, raising his head and gazing at me, holding my hand._**

**_"Me too."_****_ I smiled. He grinned. "About Silvia and me, we're through."_**

**_"Oh…" I sighed._**

**_"Don't mind it, I'll find a new one soon." He stroke my cheek. _**

**_"Yeah, hope so." I laughed._**

**_And true to his promise, he had found one… and that *one*, to my joy, was Sumire… and Sumire was his first true love, and hopefully his last…_**

****

**_A year later, January…_**

****

**_Yusuke was on a trip to enhance the usage of his energy, so that he'll not go mad again whenever he uses it. It pained me to see him go._******

**_"I'll come back, you'll see, and I'll be able to protect you guys and no one will make us part again 'K?" Yusuke smiled softly at me. I nod and smiled for encouragement. Then with his bags packed, he called for his best friend, Chinjou who was with him for the trip and the disappeared aboard a bus down the lane where the sun sets._**

****

**_Eleven months passed…_**

****

**_My niichan was gone forever, I lost contact of him. In fact, we all lost contact of him. I was scared, I knew it sounded weird but did he forget about me? I pray that he did not._**

**_I grew lonely again, and I was bottled up again in my "shell" that my niichan brought me out of. And then, there were three men. They said "If you join forces with us, we'll give you everything that'll make you feel king."_**

**_I thought they can bring my niichan back to me so I agreed. _**

**_All the time I was with them, somehow their evil ways made through me and I became cold, sly and cruel._**

**_I met Hikari Yagami, and I loved her. Yet she rejected me, and I knew who she loved: the God of Hope, the Angel of Happiness- Takaishi Takeru._**

**_Yet somehow, I forgot about the Queen of Purity and Light when I met my true queen- Yami._**

**_She was pretty and friendly. We loved each other and we were happy. But those three guys urged me to take revenge: "Play with the light and regain your shattered pride."_**

**_I thought of it as good and agreed to this: she had to pay for my shattered pride, and for the pain. Yet when I saw that she was hesitating in front of me, I knew her love for the Angel was stronger than I thought, and after Takeru's sacrifice back then to save her I started thinking…_**

**_I've gone way beyond, way far from what my parents and niichan taught me, what they wanted me to be. I've been corrupted by the evils of Glutton, Covet and Lust. I've been evil and I knew there was only one way to redeem my sins: death. I'm not worthy of Yami's love, or my niichan's presence. I was heart broken when I've seen what I've become: a killing machine, and worst of all the three whom I thought will give me back my brother DECIEVED me. Now, I've made my decision: I'll fight with Hope and if I win, I'll be the victorious God of Despair, but if I loose, I might as well fade. Hey, I didn't want to be like this, nor the fact that I've become a devil…_**

****

_Takeru was dumbfounded. "I can't believe those demons! They tricked Kageru, they knew he wanted his brother back! And they, like possessed him to get to me? Hey, am I right?" Takeru turned to the blonde who nodded._

_"It was the three demons. They used Kageru to get to you. They corrupted him with evil in order for you to fight in a duel long forgotten." The blonde bent towards Takeru. "I don't want you to commit the same mistake I did, and that's why I told you these."_

_Then it hit Takeru. "No, you can't be…"_

_"Hai, as you've guessed…" the blonde said softly._

_"But why didn't you tell me…" Takeru gasped._

_"I can't do that, for Despair and I are supposed to be forgotten. Hope and Despair will always fight within the human hearts and that is enough. Deities representing these two values can choose to fight or not, and I made a mistake by choosing to fight. I don't want you to suffer the guilt I did, when I saw the tears in their eyes and the sorrow..." the blonde bit his lip._

_"It's OK, no need to know your history." Takeru said soothingly._

_"Anyway, you've got to help Kageru. He's begging to have one last duel with you, and please…save him and set him free from the wretched clutches of those three eggheads." The blonde said sternly._

_"I'll do it." Takeru said determined. "At first I was mad at him, but after realizing that it was those three who made him evil, I guess he's a good guy. After all, the true him was a friendly funny and a determined guy, guess I can't loose a best friend- to –be like that right?" Takeru winked and he started to fade._

_"He's just like you." The blonde smiled. "A faithful friend, a loyal lover, a loving brother, a helpful son. May all the things that I've failed to do in the past be fulfilled through you…love your friends and family with all your heart for yours and their sake…for I've seen already too much tears." The blonde shut his eyes. "I've gone through too much, and I don't want you to go through the same thing." And with that, the blonde Kibou, former Diety of Hope, vanished.*_

****

*******

****

****

**_~To my beloved Yami,_**

****

**_Somehow I know I can never see you again, but please grant me this favor. Visit my hometown, the town of _****_Blue Seed_****_ in Uranus, and visit the Shrine of the Blue Wolf, where my family usually goes to and light some candles by the altar of the Blue Wolf at the center of the shrine. There, please pray that someday, my dear niichan Yusuke will come back to the town. Even if my eyes can no longer see him, as long as you see him I will be pleased, for through you I know I can see him and he can see me. If you can find him and if you do see him please hold him tight for me and tell him how much I love him, that finally all the pain and waiting will be gone. That I can now be at peace thinking that my beloved brother, my last family has now returned and I, Kageru, the unworthy had been with him, through you one last time._**

**_I beg of you, please find my brother. Since because of him I became human, I became alive and because of him I learned to love you. And somehow I'll know that if you do see him and hold him for me, I'll know because I'll feel…the arms that were around me all those years ago…please my brother, my only big brother that I love him with all my heart…Farewell, and I love you, for the last time…_**

****

****

**_Yours truly,_**

**_Kageru_****_~_**

*******

****

**A/N: SO what do you think? Is it sappy or dull? WAH I'm SUPER grateful for all of your reviews. Plz review this one too. Hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Goodbye!**

Any questions are welcome at my email address.

~darkhopemisstress@yahoo.com~

**__**

****

****

****


	10. Chapter 10 Conclusions and Descions for ...

**A/N: **Greetings to all people! This is the last as in the very last of the Finalle Trilogy "Wishful Thinking of Hope". I greatly appreciate those who reviewed my story! Can't go on without you guys! Anyway, can't keep you waiting (or reading) too long this part. Let's go on with the story shall we? ^_^

**Dedication: **To all the reviewers of my story, you guys are the best! Well this is the last part of the story, so hope I'll see you guys again.

**Wishful Thinking of Hope**

**Chapter 10:**

**The Wishing Tree**

**_Subtitled: Kageru Dies…_**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Dark Strider**

**Patamon**** groaned as he landed on the soft ground, _what the hell was that thing? _**

Something sure didn't want him to follow Kageru, but what…or who? 

Then he heard footsteps behind him. 

"PATAMON!" Takeru knelt down beside his digimon.

"Ta…Takeru…I lost him, something…knocked me away from…from his trail." Patamon groaned.

"Well come on, I've got a score to settle." Takeru got up, Patamon flew above him.

"Can you digivolve into Angemon?" Takeru asked. Patamon nod.

PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO…ANGEMON!!!

"What are we supposed to do now?" Angemon asked.

"Let's see, I can see footprints on the floor. That's it! They're Kageru's! Let's go follow them!" Takeru ran, following the footprints with Angemon flying after him.

Kageru reached a small room behind a mountain. 

"Argh!" He groaned. The world is spinning before him. "Damn. I feel dizzy." Then he took a glance around the room.

The room was circular in shape. The tiled floors reflected the rays of light shooting down from the holes up the ceiling.

There was a box behind the room.

Struggling, Kageru forced his way to the box and opened it. Inside was a candle holder with two candles, an incense stick nearly used up, a vase and a matchbox. 

Kageru lit up the incense then the two candles on the candle holder. Then he knelt down beside the box.

_Please, may Yami be able read the letter and do what it says. For it might be known as my last will. Please…_

Then Kageru stood up. _He's coming…_

Takeru stopped when he reached a boulder blocking an entrance to the inside of the mountain.

"The footprints stop here." Takeru said.

"Then that must mean he's inside the mountain." Angemon raised his hand. "HAND OF FATE!"

The boulder crumpled to dust. "There's gotta be a better way inside." Takeru groaned.

"Well this IS the better way rather than to find some stupid lock or something." Angemon flew inside, Takeru shrugged and followed.

The passageway lead to a room, and Takeru spotted Kageru nearby, at the end or the room.

"KAGERU!" Takeru gasped. "Angemon you stay outside, where you've seen the boulder and stay there. This is my fight Angemon."

The angel digimon stopped to say something yet set it aside and flew away, trusting the young lad.

"So you've finally arrived. Kageru whispered. "I know that I am weakening. And probably my life will come to an end soon BUT I can't allow myself to die unless you and I will fight till the end and that one of us will win."

"Kageru if you're weak then why don't you just set aside your pride and rest?" Takeru asked.

"I have no time for that." Kageru replied.

"Well I don't have time to fight those who can't fight to their full capacity!" Takeru said.

"This fight is important to me." Kageru sighed. "If I can't even fight with you, what else do I need to do?"

Takeru sighed then said. "All right but this WILL be the last!"

Kageru flashed a smile.  Takeru said. "Let's do it."

****

**_kawaita_****_ kaze ga fuku_**

**_machi_****_ wa kogoete-iru_**

**_ikutsu_****_ no kisetsu ga  sotto oto mo naku_**

**_sugisatta_****_ no darou_******

_A dry breeze is blowing_

_The city is getting cold_

_I wonder how many seasons have passed_

_Without even a sound?___

Takeru attacked Kageru who avoided him. Kageru jumped up and shouted. "DARK VIPER!"

A black snake emerged out of nowhere and went after Takeru. Takeru managed to avoid it. "HOLY WHIP!"

Then another snake, golden this time, charged after the black one and both clashed and vanished.

Kageru raised his hand and a black energy ball hurled its way towards Takeru.

Blood spilled on the floor, Takeru groaned as a deep wound emerged from his shoulder. Kageru watched, awaiting his next move.

Then suddenly Takeru shouted. "GOLDEN CHAIN!"

A golden chain like whip with a blade went after Kageru, who avoided it at first. Then Takeru pulled the chain back to him and the blade pierced Kageru's behind. Kageru choked blood out of his mouth as he grabbed the whip and crushed the energy whip and it vanished.

Kageru glared. _He's getting better already._

Takeru sighed. _I don't know if I can win against him now._

Takeru then jumped up and shouted "HOLY WING'S BEAM!" And a golden beam shot towards Kageru. Kageru managed to avoid it but escaped with a scar on his face.

Kageru mumbled something and a sword appeared and he dashed towards Takeru. Takeru quickly brought out his sword too and CLANG! Both swords clashed.

Kageru went on attacking furiously while Takeru tried to block every blow.

_Holy, he' good! _Takeru nearly fell after the last blow.

Kageru backed away from him. Takeru could see anger…and sorrow in his eyes.

"Kageru…" Takeru choked the blood of his mouth. "Kageru listen to me…"

But Kageru heard nothing and attacked him. Takeru was sent sprawling to the cave wall.

_I have to tell him…I have to reach him… He's not supposed to be like this… _Takeru struggled. "Kageru listen to me…"

Kageru didn't stop and attacked him again. Takeru was hit and went to the opposite direction.

This time Takeru was angry. Kageru poised to strike again when Takeru shouted. **_"KAGERU WILL YOU STOP YOUR PATHETIC STRIKING AND LISTEN TO ME FOR A DAMN MINUTE, THEN YOU CAN BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF ME AS MUCH AS YOU LIKE!!!"  _Then, Kageru somehow paused and blinked. "Uh did you just say something?"**

"Like LISTEN TO ME 'k?!" Takeru coughed. "Why do you want to fight me anyway? What's your goal, and what's the use of being a God?"

"Those are not one of your concerns." Kageru replied.

"Will you just answer it the proper way?!" Takeru groaned.

"And why should I?" Kageru shot back.

"So that I can get to the bottom of this case and probably straighten a few questions on my head." Takeru replied.

"I just want to be a GOD because I wanna be powerful, and by fighting you I can prove myself that I am worthy to be one." Kageru replied.

"Really? I don't believe you…" Takeru's eyes lowered.

"Will you stop chatting already?!" Kageru leapt towards Takeru.

This time Takeru avoided him, and the fight went on.

****

**_yukikau_****_ hito wa mina_**

**_omoi_****_ nimotsu seotte_**

**_tooku_****_ ni yureru kagerou no naka ni_**

**_ashita_****_ wo mitsukeru_**

****

_All of the people coming and going_

_bear__ heavy burdens,_

_searching__ for tomorrow_

_within__ the heat haze wavering in the distance_

SeraKibou led Hikari towards the hallway.

"There, I can see them!" SeraKibou pointed a small group heading west.

"How'd you know they're here?" Hikari asked.

"Instinct?" SeraKibou grinned.

"Yeah right." Hikari rolled her eyes.

"Anyway…HEY PEOPLE!!! PEOPLE OVER HERE!!!" SeraKibou shouted and waved his arms over the air.

"HEY, stop being a freak will you!" Hikari groaned. "HEY GET DOWN ALREADY! THEY CAN ALREADY SEE YOU! HEY!!!"

"Hey look that's Kibou over there…" Jyou noticed the waving boy. "And he's got someone with him."

"Kibou!" Wish shouted.

"Hey niichan! Hey nechan!" SeraKibou waved.

"NIICHAN!" Hikari shouted.

"Hikari? HIKARI!" Taichi gasped.

"Hey, there's Hikari!" Sora pointed.

"SeraKibou!" Neon sobbed as everyone came running.

"May I suggest using an oxygen mask?" SeraKibou grinned.

"What for?" Hikari asked.

"You'll see…" SeraKibou pointed the crowd approaching and gave them a group hug.

"Uh I think I can use the oxygen mask now!" Hikari gasped for air.

"People, we're here now, we're here now so stop hugging coz it's FOR REAL so LET GO NOW PLEASE or else I'll die because of you guys!!!" SeraKibou choked.

Takeru was bleeding already yet he was still standing. Kageru admired his determination. _What's keeping him up like this?_

"Kageru you've got to stop! Listen, you're not supposed to be like this…" Takeru groaned.

"Shut up!" Kageru raised his sword.

"Kageru listen to me! Nothing will happen if you'll ever be a God! It'll just drive you even farther away from those you care for!" Takeru reasoned out.

"I don't care for anybody!" Kageru growled.

"Stop being a lousy liar, will you?!" Takeru felt his blood boil.

"No, you shut up!!!" Kageru attacked Takeru.

Takeru's body glowed and he raised his sword and it plunged itself deeply down Kageru's chest.

"ACK!" Kageru groaned as he fell down.

"No! NO! **_NOOOOO!!!!_" Takeru gasped as he bent down towards Kageru. _Oh God no, what have I done?! Oh no…_**

****

**_kono_****_ te wo koboreochiru_**

**_suna_****_ no you na kanjou_**

**_ano_****_ toki mune ni sasatta_**

**_kotoba_****_ ga fui ni uzuku kedo_**

****

_Feelings like sand_

_falling__ through my hands..._

_Back then, the words that pierced my heart_

_suddenly__ started to throb with pain, but...****_

Then the floor glowed a blue light…and the stone wall creaked open revealing a short tree with golden leaves and sparkling roots. On its branch held only one fruit. 

"What's that?" Takeru gasped.

"The…wi-wishing…tree…" Kageru groaned weakly.

"Don't talk too much you baka!" Takeru said.

"I'm not dying ok!" Kageru got up and groaned. 

"When will you stop being so cold?!" Takeru groaned as he stood up.

"Well if you're trying to soften me up it'll not work! Nothing has ever soften me up…" Kageru growled.

"Except Yusuke." Takeru finished.

Kageru looked at him with shock. "How did you…"

"I know I can never be Yusuke but I can do what he can do if you'd let me. What'll happen if you die? Are you happy about leaving Yusuke alone? Or Yami alone?!" Takeru shot at Kageru.

"You…you know too much…" Kageru gasped.

"Thank you." Takeru grinned.

"Look, will you shut up?! I don't care about them anymore! I hate Yusuke for leaving me alone! I hate the whole world for being so cold to me!" Kageru groaned.

"Don't say that." Takeru said.

"SHUT UP! I don't need them, I only need myself! I can live without love or friendship, without hope or light! I can fend the world off them! I don't need them!" Kageru screamed.

"But you need this…" Takeru frowned…

**_SMACK! _**

Kageru's cheek grew red due to Takeru's slap.

**_"KAGERU WILL YOU STOP LYING TO YOURSELF! YOU NEED SOMEONE, EVERYONE NEEDS A SPECIAL SOMEONE! IF YOU DON'T LOVE YOUR NIICHAN, THEN WHY ARE YOU STILL WAITING HIM TO BE BACK TO YOU?! AND THE WORLD DIDN'T BECOME COLD TO YOU; YOU SHUT YOURSELF AWAY FROM THE WORLD!!! AND YOUR NIICHAN WILL NOT BE HERE TO BRING YOU TO THE WORLD OF LIGHT! YOU HAVE TO HELP YOURSELF!!! SO SNAP OUT OF THIS SHIT, KAGERU!!!" _**Takeru panted from shouting aloud.

"Takeru, I…" Kageru gasped at the other man's words, his heart was filled with confusion. Takeru seemed to have smack some sense onto him. "Takeru, I don't know." 

"Please Kageru, it's those three bakemonos, they're using you. I know you want to go back to your girl, and to your niichan. That's why stop being so foolish, because being a God won't make them happy if you'd die trying to defeat me." Takeru said gently. 

Kageru smiled freely, realizing his true destiny. "Thanks, I needed that slap."

**_hatenai_****_ yoru wo kazoe nagara_**

**_jibun_****_ no kakera sagashite-ita_**

**_ushinau_****_ hodo ni kono omoi ga_**

**_tashika_****_ ni natte'ku_**

**_ima_****_ nara , kitto aruite yukeru doko made_******

_I've searched for pieces of myself,_

_counting__ the endless nights all the while._

_These feelings are becoming so certain_

_I almost lost myself._

_Right now, without fail, I will walk forward, however far_

Then the celing started to crack and FLASH! The three demons appeared.

"Well, Master Kageru, you seemed to have forgotten that enemies are solely enemies and not friends to talk to." Lust growled.

"Yeah, and I think I know who the real enemies are now…" Kageru growled.

"Yippe! What's this now? Master's turning against us?" Glutton sneered.

"I'm amazed you've got a thinking head Glutton!" Kageru shot back.

"After all that we did for you, how dare you turn your back on us?!" Covet frowned.

"What you did for me was to turn me away from the world of light! You guys were using me!" Kageru shouted.

"I'm not going to stand for this any longer." Lust snapped his finger and hundreds of demons appeared.

"Takeru, go to the Wishing Tree now!" Kageru shouted.

"Demo…"

"JUST GO!" Kageru stood at the center of the circle.

Takeru nod and went towards the tree.

Kageru mumbled a few words and a blue light shot out from the floor.

"Nani!!!" Lust gasped.

"If you happened to know, I've been meditating here for weeks now and I've discovered something rather interesting: this floor is actually a portal to an abyss. This was built to protect the Wishing Tree from demons such as you. I've received dreams about this floor and the abyss, and the unsealing incantations: this abyss is calling me to do something. Now that I've unsealed it from the curse that it can never be used on it 5000 years ago, I'll send you to hell here. Thanks to a helpful slap, I've realized what this abyss wants: to seal all evil trying to corrupt the Wishing Tree!" Kageru shouted and the floor turned into a black warp. And all the demons came flowing towards the warp.

"Damn, if we can't kill you then we'll take you with us!" Lust lunged after Kageru along with Covet and Glutton.

"NO! KAGERU!" Takeru gasped, pushing Kageru away from the warp and was tackled down.

**_doushite_****_ kono sora wa_**

**_konna_****_ ni hiroi no darou_**

**_sakende_****_ mite mo koe ni naranakute_**

**_namida_****_ ga afureta_**

****

_I wonder why is the sky _

_So vast?___

_Even though I tried to yell, my voice didn't come_

_And the tears poured out.****_

"TAKERU YOU BAKA!" Kageru gasped.

"You're nuts, aren't you? You should've let him die instead." Lust snickered.

"Shut up!" Takeru shot back.

"No Takeru! I've got to get you out of there!" Kageru rushed towards the portal.

"No, just wish on the Wishing Tree now. Please Kageru, wish that you and your niichan will be together again. Go on now Kageru." Takeru groaned.

"No! You defeated me! I don't have the right to wish on it!" Kageru collapsed to tears. "I don't want to keep on loosing everything!" 

"Kageru!!!" Takeru groaned.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Kageru's body glowed and the golden and purple scrolls appeared and paralyzed the three demons.

Kageru crawled towards Takeru weakly and grabbed his hand. Soon Takeru was out of the warp.

As Takeru rushed out of the warp, the three demons too were free and lunged after Takeru yet Kageru pushed them back to the warp. "And stay there!" Kageru growled.

But Kageru too was being sucked away.

"NOOO!!!!" Takeru gasped.

**_jiyuu_****_ ni kaze kitte_**

**_tori-tachi_****_ wa doko e yuku no?_**

**_sugoshita_****_ jikan no you ni_**

**_onaji_****_ basho ni modorenai_**

****

_I wonder where the birds are flying off to, _

_As they freely slice through the wind?_

_One can't return to the same place_

_As it once was in days gone by.****_

"Now my friend, it's you turn to wish." Kageru said sadly. "As for me, I have to make sure these three will not escape again to do evil. I'm sorry."

"That's nonsense! You don't need to be with them! You can be free!" Takeru wept.

"Nope, these three because of their magic can be set free if I can't be sealed without them. I've seen that in the dream too." Kageru smiled. "I must die now, for it is destined."

"Kageru, oh why you? I was the one who was trapped there earlier!" Takeru shot back.

"You're a being way too pure to be sealed away. I can't bear to see you taken away. I'm not needed anyway…" Kageru whispered.

"NO! That's a lie! Yusuke, Yami, they all need you! They want you back Kageru. Please come back to them. They love you…" Takeru groaned.

"I know, yet many need you more. I think it's better this way." A tear slid down Kageru's cheek. "Takeru listen to me, no matter what happens if you want to save something, you've got to make sacrifices. And if you want others to be happy, sometimes you have to sacrifice you own happiness. But no matter how painful all this may seem, there is always a comfort waiting in the end…

"No matter what, Takeru, you must let go of everything slipping away. I know it's hard to let go but if you do, you're doing it not only for yourself but for others too…" Kageru, along with the three struggling demons, disappeared into the warp.

"Kageru…" Takeru bit his lip and turned to the Wishing Tree, its fruit fallen down.

Takeru picked it up. His heart embed with only one wish: "Please, don't let Kageru die…"

And a warm light surrounded the room. A voice can be heard echoing around the hallway.

****

**_"Takaishi Takeru, Master of Hope, _**

**_ I have heard your wish yet I cannot give what you ask, for he that you speak of is within the abyss defending me. Yet I can reverse the spell a little: He is not dead, for he is only sealed away to eternal sleep. When the time comes that he is in need he shall rise and never again return to the abyss. _**

**_As for you now, you are to depart…"_**

A bright light shook the area and Takeru felt the wind carry him away to the entrance.

**_kono_****_ mama yume wo akiramete mo_**

**_takanaru_****_ kodou osae kirenai_**

**_itsuka_****_ wa kitto chikadzukitai_**

**_ano_****_ kumo no takasa _******

**_mou_****_ ichido kokoro ni tsubasa hiroge tabidatou_****_ e_**

****

_Even if I give up my dream like this,_

_I won't suppress my soaring heartbeat._

_Someday, I want to reach_

_As high as those clouds._

_I'll spread wide the wings in my heart and journey once again_

"TAKERU!" Angemon shouted.

"A-Angemon!" Takeru gasped.

"Why…is Kageru…" Angemon noticed the child's tear stained face.

"Yeah… And I've got a wish." Takeru said.

"What is it?" Angemon asked.

"Hmmm…SECRET!" Takeru laughed.

"Hidoi!" Angemon groaned.

"Well, wishes are supposed to be secret anyway. Now let's go back to the others." Takeru grinned.

"Yeah, bet they're worried sick." Angemon de-digivolved to Patamon. "Race you!"

"No fair!  You have wings!" Takeru dashed after him.

After a while…

"Hey I can see them…" Patamon pointed the other Digidestines.

"Hey I can see them too. HEY GUYS!" Takeru called.

"WE'RE UP HERE!" Patamon joined in.

"Hey look someone's calling us." Koushirou said.

"It's…batpig!" SeraKibou joked. "HEY BATPIG! YOHOO!"

"Batpig yourself!" Patamon stuck out his tongue.

"Hey, it's Takeru!" Hikari said.

"Hey mina-san! Sorry about making you guys worry too much!" Takeru waved, watching the group approach and give him (you guessed it) a group hug.

"PATAMON!" Takeru choked.

"What?" Patamon asked.

"DIGIVOLVE NOW!!!" Takeru gasped.

"Why?" Patamon wondered.

"JUST BE ANYTHING AND GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!" Takeru groaned.

"Eh?" Patamon glanced curiously.

"PATAMON!!!!!" Takeru screamed. "HEY GUYS STOP IT I'M ALIVE NOW! GUYS!"

After a few minutes…

"How do we get out of here?!" Hikari groaned.

"Hmm, there must be a portal here or something that got us here first so…" Koushiro guessed.

"Yeah genius like 'How do we know where the portal is?'" Taichi frowned.

"Uhm…" Koushiro was out of answers.

"Well, maybe there's a portal in that weird castle we've been once." SeraKibou suggested.

"How's a portal going to be inside that spooky castle?" Takeru asked.

"It might be a room or a box or something else." SeraKibou answered.

"And how are we going to find out where the portal is?" Yamato asked.

"If your digivices react on something, then that's it." SeraKibou said.

"OK, let's try it!" Miyako grinned.

"Fine then let's go. And may I suggest no splitting up please." Hikari asked.

The group searched almost every room until they arrived at an old large room with a mosaiced flooring.

_Much like the room Kageru and I fought for the last time… _Takeru thought. _But it looks a little more familiar…_

Then Takeru's digivice was ringing…and everyone else's.

"This is it." Aoi guessed.

"The portal." Neon finished.

"Well then let's go." Taichi brought out his digivice and everyone else followed him.

And the room was filled with a golden light…

PLOP!

Everyone landed in a strange room.

"Where are we?" Hikari coughed.

"We're…in the theaters?" Daisuke pointed the familiar seats and the huge screen and the large oak doors on each side.

"We're back!" Jyou cheered.

"Hey, where's Wish and the others?" Takeru noticed that they were gone.

"Maybe they went back to their own world too…" Yamato smiled.

"Hmm, at least we're back in our world now too." Takeru grinned.

"Argh! I'm so tired. See you guys in the morning!" Taichi yawned.

"Bye!" From there, everyone split up back to their own homes.

As Takeru walked back home, he heard a voice behind him. Takeru turned yet there was no one. Then the voice spoke again…

**_"I know it's hard to let go but if you do, you're doing it not only for yourself but for others too…"_**

****

Takeru smiled to himself. "I'll be seeing you someday Kageru…"

And then a shooting star made way down the heavens. Takeru grinned and made a wish. _May everything be OK from now on…_

And that was a wish that would surely come true…right? 

****

**_kanarazu_****_ tadoritsukeru hazu_**

****

**_kono_****_ mama yume wo akiramete mo_**

**_takanaru_****_ kodou osae kirenai_**

**_itsuka_****_ wa kitto chikadzukitai_**

**_ano_****_ kumo no takasa _**

**_mou_****_ ichido kokoro ni tsubasa hiroge tabidatou_**

****

**_hatenai_****_ yoru wo kazoe nagara_**

**_jibun_****_ no kakera sagashite-ita_**

**_ushinau_****_ hodo ni kono omoi ga_**

**_tashika_****_ ni natte'ku_**

**_ima_******_nara_******_ kitto aruite yukeru doko made mo_**

_I will reach it, without fail._

_Even if I give up my dream like this,_

_I won't suppress my soaring heartbeat._

_Someday, I want to reach_

_As high as those clouds._

_I'll spread wide the wings in my heart and journey once again_

_I've searched for pieces of myself,_

_Counting the endless nights all the while._

_These feelings are becoming so certain_

_I almost lost myself._

_Right now, without fail, I will walk forward, however far._

**~Fin~**

**A/N: **And that's all folks. ^_^

Well that is the last part of the tale Wishful Thinking of Hope. Hope you folks enjoyed it. And I'm in for a VERY long break. But be at good cheer folks. Anyway, is it sappy? Great? Or good but needs a few more adjustments? Do you wanna have a sequel for this one? I'd like to hear from you guys so RxR for me please! 

Thanks for all the reviews. Goodbye.

PS: The song up there is titled ALONE from Gensomaden Saiyuki, and the arrangements I made a few changes so hope you enjoyed the song and the fic and bye-bye! (for now…)

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**~Darkhopemisstress@yahoo.com~**

****


End file.
